Winds
by Necole
Summary: A change in plot for ROTK (Spoilers) Aragorn and Eowyn romance! Chapter Seven! That damn necklace is mentioned again! Faramir is still around! And Happiness does not come too easily!
1. Chapter One: To Turn West

Winds   
  
By   
  
Necole  
  
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Tolkien or Peter Jackson and New Line. (Who knows what I will use)  
  
Author's notes: Let's say this is based on ROTK (movie) so beware of *SPOILERS*  
  
Really, this is going to be a mix of both movie and book. Very AU, so be warned. I have no idea as to where I am going with this. If it is received well, then I will consider continuing. If not, then I'll just simply disappear and try to forget about my failure. The second chapter will definitely be posted at my group. Just in case some of you do really like it. PLEASE No flames!!! I really do not think my self esteem could handle that. Tolkien's style is hard to try and copy, so this is just my style. It is just me having some fun. I needed to write something to help me deal with the lack of Aragorn/Éowyn scenes. I hope some of you will gain at least some enjoyment from this little fic.   
  
One more little thing, I was going to use some Elvish, but could not find a good translator. So just pretend the Arwen and Elrond scene is spoken in Elvish. Plus, the Farewell was going to be Elvish too, so once again use your imagination. Hope you enjoy!!!!!   
  
Chapter One: To Turn West  
  
The wind blew from the west, carrying with it the smell of approaching rain. It touched her face bringing light and shadow until reality faded away. Suddenly she could see him. His back was turned to her. Darkness had crept into the hall he was standing in. His shoulders held the weight of many burdens. He turned to look in her direction, but his eyes looked past hers. His face wore many worries. Tired sad eyes looked into the distance calling to something. Then with a sudden flash a golden light broke through and warmed his face. A woman came running to him, her hair brought the same warm light that had chased the shadows from his face. His sad eyes ignited with surprise, tenderness touched his lips as they spread into a wide and happy smile. The burdens and lines of worry disappeared. He embraced the woman completely, both arms encircled her and he held her for a long time. They pulled back from one another smiling smiles of love and shared confidences. Then he bent down and kissed her leisurely on the lips.  
  
He loved another.  
  
The couple faded back into shadow as reality came flooding back to her. Another gust of wind came from the west calling her to the sea. A shock of cold bit her heart as she felt his love leave her. She shut her eyes as her strength gave away.  
  
Her eyes opened to the touch of her father.  
  
"I know what it is you have seen. I wish I could have protected you from it."  
  
She met her fathers compassionate gaze and fell into his embrace. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled away from her father.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
  
He held her close to him again, caressing her hair with his hand.  
  
"It was not my place to tell you. This choice was yours to make. I could not interfere. I wanted to protect you from that vision. That is why I insisted on you leaving these shores."  
  
Arwen straightened her back. She brushed the last tear from her cheek.  
  
"There is nothing here for me now. The wind blows from the west"  
  
Elrond stood and held his hand for Arwen to take. She took it and stood next to him.  
  
"The wind calls you home. We must make ready for the last journey of Arwen Undómiel. "  
  
She did not turn to look upon her father as she left the safety of Rivendell. She made her final turn and held her gaze west.   
  
When she reached the Grey Havens she faced east. She called upon the winds and they came rustling around her lending their secret voices to her command.  
  
"Farewell Estel. Farewell"   
  
The whisper of the winds turned east carrying her farewell.   
  
Arwen then turned her back upon Middle Earth for the last time as she boarded a grey ship and sailed westward meeting the setting sun.  
  
The doors to the Golden Hall blew open as a fierce wind raged in from the west. It carried with it the fragrance of approaching rain. The wind sent a shiver up Aragorn's back. A whisper called to him.  
  
"Estel"  
  
The doors of the Golden Hall slammed shut as Aragorn made his exit. There he stood on the porch of the high terrace listening, trying to hear the whisper that the wind carried.  
  
The wind was not blowing with the same rage that it had when it had summoned him. Slowly his body turned to the west and there he was met with a soft gust that held the faintest sent of the sea. The cool gust turned ice cold as it whipped around his neck freezing the clasp that held the Evenstar around his neck. There was the sound of breaking metal as the Evenstar's chain broke and it fell into Aragorn's hand. The ice cold circling wind then traveled up to his ears.   
  
"Farewell Estel. Farewell"   
  
She had made her choice. Sadness filled his eyes as he turned his gaze to the sky.  
  
"Fair winds Arwen. Farewell"  
  
He looked down at the Evenstar, it would forever be his memory of her. A love that now sailed into the wind as swiftly as a dream that dies in the waking hours of the day. There was sorrow in his heart, but also relief. She would forever remain with her people, he would carry no guilt. Gently he placed it into a small pocket. One day, he would somehow return it to her. Yes, he thought, one day the Evenstar will also make the journey to the Undying Lands, but nevermore will it hang from my neck. She is gone.  
  
So lost was Aragorn in his thoughts and farewells that he did no noticed quiet footsteps coming up behind him.   
  
"My Lord?"   
  
The words hung in the air, calling to his heart. He turned to see Éowyn almost glowing in the golden light of the fires that surrounded them. Her hair blew in the wind bringing with it the same golden appearance of a flame. His heart warmed when he saw her, melting the ice that had settled with the wind that had blown. His eyes bore into her as he walked the few paces between them. She met his gaze and studied his strange blank face trying to understand where his thoughts were.   
  
"My Lord? Is the celebration not to your liking?"   
  
He blinked and his eyes softened, but still he did not speak. Concern etched Éowyn's face,  
  
"My Lord Aragorn? Are you well?"  
  
He still looked upon her strangely, a secret was kept behind his gaze.  
  
"Yes, my Lady. I am quite well."   
  
Then a tender smile lit up his face, and for a moment Éowyn believed that he was going to kiss her. Instead he held out his hand, his eyes questioned her. She met his eyes with a loving glance, then she took his hand.   
  
They then turned and walked back through the doors of the Golden Hall hand in hand. 


	2. Chapter Two: Choices

Winds  
  
By  
  
Necole  
  
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Tolkien!!!!! I stole directly from the book this time!!! Some things probably belong to Peter Jackson and the folks at New Line.   
  
Author's notes: Once again this is VERY VERY AU!!! I mess with the book, but mostly the movie.* SPOILERS* So beware!!!! Please no flames! I am very sensitive! And last but certainly not least a BIG HUGE THANK YOU to everyone or reviewed my little story! I'm glad that some of you liked it! I'm not sure this second chapter is as good as the first. I had a real hard time writing it. So please do not be too rough. I have grand ideas for upcoming chapters. I hope to see that you all will have stuck with me when the end does finally come.   
  
I'm very insecure about this chapter. Maybe I should have listened to Sandeman the Fantabulous' advice. Maybe chapter one should have the only part of this story. I guess I'll see what you guys think. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
First, to Samantha , and to anyone else who wishes to join my yahoo group. It's for Aragorn and Éowyn fanfic only! Go to my authors page and you will find the link as my homepage. Just click and you will be able to join. I have six cherished members and would love to see all of you there!!! Bring your fan fiction and your love of Aragorn and Éowyn!!   
  
Marion, Rosa Cotton, Skyler, Trixy, liz, lelegurl9, Sandeman the fantabulous, Thank you all so much! (Marion, there are so many good fanfics here! I hope you enjoy them as much as I have!)  
  
Dark Wanderer, I myself am glad to have found so many others who have found the light. My friends argue with me about my dislike of Arwen and Aragorn together. I feel like a missionary with them. Trying to sway their thoughts! I'm glad you liked the story!!!  
  
Lisa and Calleigh, I am so glad that you both enjoyed my story! I am a big fan of the work you two have done! You guys inspired me to start participating here. SO Thank you! Lisa, I'm glad you saw ROTK! Glad you liked it! I liked the dress too!!!   
  
Donna and Arien, I know you guys had a problem with Aragorn not mourning enough! I totally understand that note! I hope this chapter explains better, that Aragorn is not exactly done mourning. I hope you guys will stick with me.   
  
Laire, Sorry you did not care for my story! But thank you for complimenting my writing! That means a lot! I wish you had enjoyed the actual story more!   
  
On with the story . . .  
  
Chapter Two: Choices  
  
How does one mourn? How does one mourn for a love that has lasted a lifetime? Once again Aragorn stood on the porch of the Golden Hall. Where the wind freezes, but hearts are made warm. A vision he had seen tonight, a vision of he and another. The gift of foresight would forever allow the men of the west small views into possible futures. Yet this vision gave him little confidence. Doubt coursed through him, how could he ever love another. His grief for Arwen would forever veil his heart.   
  
Still, there was Éowyn. Tenderness and affection blinded his senses when her presence was near. He knew not what to call his emotions. Not yet was he ready to utter the words of love, but still there was something more there.   
  
Tonight had held the realization. He had gazed upon her standing illuminated in the light of golden flame. Her hair had come alive and suddenly light and shadow mixed. Reality had faded, allowing him a glimpse of what could come to pass. The last wisps of wind had blown causing the vision to fade into nothingness. His heart had warmed, leaving him feeling light and free. He had held out his hand for Éowyn to take. He knew she held tenderness for him, but he had felt the need to ask. So with the smallest of gestures he asked and she answered. And together they had entered back into the celebration. The fire was warm and the company merry. He found joy this night, when his heart should have not allowed it.   
  
Now among the shining stars his heart called out for Arwen. His heart chilled when he no longer felt her presence there. The wind had brought a true farewell. One he had begged her to make, but still he had kept a vigil of hope. Hope that she would remain and forever be with him until the doom of man allowed them to fade. That vigil now needed to come to an end.   
  
Many years ago he thought on this possible end. His love for Arwen had been new and he thought would forever be in bloom. He had sworn to remain alone, never even considering the possibility of another love.  
  
Tonight his thoughts echoed that same promise. Though tonight in itself, had held many betrayals.   
  
Éowyn.   
  
Éowyn..  
  
His heart had warmed at her sight, his eyes gleamed when she spoke, his hands and lips possessed wills of their own. Treacherous had been his actions.   
  
Treacherous had been the actions of many this night.   
  
The want for sleep had called the celebration to an end. All had gone to rest. He had parted ways with Éowyn by placing her hand in her uncle's. His eyes stared after, following her step. When she disappeared the light freedom of his heart faded into shadow as the guilt of many betrayals settled. He searched for peace, knowing that sleep would not find him. His heart was still too heavy. He ventured out onto the porch, right to the very spot where the winds of farewell had blown. He had wanted to smoke his pipe and repent for the betrayals he had committed. But this night would not allow time for that. Legolas stood looking to the skies, his eyes told of many things.   
  
A piercing scream echoed through the wide spaces of the Golden Hall.   
  
The eye of the enemy had come.   
  
Dark were the whispers that embodied the scream. A shadow from the past it held, poisonous, foul were the sounds that mingled with the piercing cry. Gloom came pouring back into the rooms and hearts of those whose ears had heard.   
  
Aragorn and Legolas entered the room where many of their company had gone to find sleep. There was Pippin, screaming and thrashing in pain. In his hands he held the evidence of his  
  
treachery. The palantír shone with the brightness of the enemy's eye. Pippin again flailed in pain. Aragorn reacting on instinct had reached for and then snatched the palantír from Pippin's grasp. He too had become ensnared in the enemy's power. Pain filled his body, in his mind he tried to turn from Sauron. Now was not the time for he, Isildur's heir to come forth.   
  
Sauron had heard this thought, but had not seen Aragorn's face. Aragorn was made to let go of the seeing stone, only because of the want of the enemy allowed it. The halfling was who he wanted.   
  
Gandalf quickly threw his cloak over the palantír, chasing the darkness and shadow away. Pippin held the attentions of Gandalf, and those who still remained in the room. Aragorn, for the moment, was forgotten.  
  
All was silent to Aragorn's ears and the world moved slowly. He rested on the floor trying to regain his senses. Aragorn had blinked his dazed eyes up at Legolas, trying to understand the words coming from the elf's mouth. His distant gaze then turned in the direction of the doorway. There at the threshold, standing with eyes filled with desperation, was Éowyn. He met her stare from across the room. Still, he could hear nothing and the world still tumbled, unrecognizable. The darkness and pain that the enemy had inflicted still confused his mind, still deafened his senses.   
  
His face contorted with pain making his eyes leave hers. Éowyn took a frantic step in his direction, but was stopped by Legolas.   
  
Suddenly Aragorn was called by a sweet whisper. Low and mesmerizing it was, like a song. It echoed in his mind, slowly reverberating, growing in pitch and volume until it formed a word, a name, his name.   
  
"Aragorn."   
  
The darkness and shadow fled from his mind. Now with clarity he could hear the sweet sound that had called him back.   
  
It was Éowyn, calling to him.   
  
His eyes now focused on her. She was struggling with Legolas, trying to break free from his arms. Aragorn stood and made his way slowly towards them.   
  
"Éowyn"  
  
He both heard and felt the tenderness in his voice when he had called to her.   
  
Legolas looked back at his friend, relief filled his eyes. He then let go of Éowyn. Legolas watched with interest as they went to one another, then he turned and slipped out of the door unnoticed.  
  
Éowyn ran to Aragorn and placed her two hands on either side of his face. Worry etched her face as her eyes searched his for some answer. He had placed his hands on top of hers, closed his eyes and took in a cleansing breath. Then taking her hands, he moved them from his face until they were simply clasped between their two bodies. His eyes fluttered open and looking down into her glistening gaze,  
  
"Thank you, my lady."   
  
Low and quiet was his voice, but it was still heavy with emotion. As Éowyn looked upon him he noticed that she had unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion as his statement registered. The slight movement of her face caused one of the precarious tears to fall. It glided down her cheek leaving its stain on her perfectly white face. She took no notice of it, but instead asked,  
  
"Why do you thank me?"   
  
She blinked as she asked her question, causing another tear to fall. Aragorn let go of one hand, with his thumb he brushed her cheek gently to rid it of the tear. Then he leaned his face closer and with gentle lips kissed the other tear away. He heard her catch her breath, then as their eyes met she suddenly redirected her gaze to the floor. With the same free hand he took her chin and lifted her face to his.  
  
"You called to me. I heard you. I'm thanking you for calling me back from shadow and pain."   
  
He had then escorted her back to her chambers, where he told her all that he knew of the palantír. There had been many betrayals at her doorway. A glance, a touch, and a tender goodnight. Her door had shut quietly, and with it came the overpowering sensation of guilt.   
  
Restless has been his night. Many choices were put forth to him. One concerned his heart. Was he to mourn the passing of Arwen forever? Or would he give his heart to another? His heart was torn. He walked the length of the porch many times, trying to gain some wisdom. Though matters of the heart were not the most pressing of the issues. His eyes caught sight of the rising sun. Its light barely touched the world, only certain shades of color had awoken. The shadow had not yet reached this land. Aragorn remembered the gloom and whispers of darkness that filled his mind earlier this night.   
  
"Do not use it yet," that had been the words of Gandalf before the dawn. Aragorn looked down to the small leather bag that now rested by his feet.   
  
A kingly charge indeed.   
  
After leaving Éowyn, Gandalf had summoned him outside. They had stood alone in vast darkness, one flame from inside shed some light onto the area in which they stood. Gandalf had lifted from the leather bag a small covered object. Aragorn knew that it was the palantír by first glance. Gandalf had a twinkle in his eye as he looked from the stone and then back to Aragorn.  
  
"I need you to take charge of something. Do not allow Peregrin Took anywhere near this."  
  
Aragorn slowly nodded his head in understanding.  
  
Gandalf then bowed and presented the stone to Aragorn.  
  
"Receive it, lord! In earnest of other things that shall be given back. But if I may counsel you in the use of your own, do not use it - yet! Be wary!"   
  
Aragorn took the stone from Gandalf and placed it back into the leather bag.  
  
"I will not use it, not yet. I will wait until I am sure the time has come. When that will be, I do not know. My path is still hidden."  
  
Gandalf had raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There are no hidden paths, not anymore. Only choices. The time will come Aragorn, son of Arathorn when you will know what choice to make. Your heart will tell you."   
  
With that Gandalf turned and went back inside. Leaving Aragorn alone.   
  
More light beckoned from the rising sun, now higher in the sky then before. A cool breeze came and touched his face. He shivered from the slight chill that the morning brought. The porch of the Golden Hall, where the wind freezes, but hearts are made warm. Many things had happened here tonight, many had been inevitable, while others had been quite unexpected. All of his unanswered questions seemed to fill his mind. Riddles and guilt had been his only answers.   
  
He looked upon the beginnings of a new day and wondered what this day held for him.  
  
"Only choices" repeated Aragorn. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Promising Stars

Winds  
  
By  
  
Necole  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!! All of this belongs to Tolkien!!  
  
Author's notes: OKAY! So this is based on the movie ROTK! *SPOILERS* I'm really changing some stuff in this chapter! I use book, I use movie, and I use a lot of my imagination!!! It's really turning into an AU! I'm worried you guys are going to think that the characterization is WAY off! Not just A/E but everybody! So remember I am sensitive and really do not like flames. Please Review!!!!  
  
Okay, now some thank yous and some apologies  
  
First, to Saldemar the Fantabulous, I spelled your name wrong, not once, but twice! My last chapter was posted very quickly! I'm really sorry! Those were two mistakes I should have caught!  
  
Skyler, you do not have to be a writer of fanfic to join the group. PLEASE continue working on your fic! PLEASE OH PLEASE! But go ahead and join! Hopefully we will have more fics soon! So come on over, you are most welcome to join!  
  
Everyone who posted a review, THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Three: The Promising Stars  
  
Forgotten is not the sun during long dark nights. The twinkling of the stars consumes the solitude of the darkness, promising to all who see them that light will come again. Dark and sorrowful had been his days. Neither sun nor stars had held any joy. Guilt had brought his loneliness. Some days had passed since the departure of Gandalf. Aragorn looked for the sign of Gondor's need with every new day. Each day he would leave the company of others to sit in isolation, waiting. Today, the waiting had come to an end. The clouds that hovered over the mountains had parted and there in the distance was the light, burning.   
  
The beacons had been lit.   
  
Rohan would answer.  
  
That left one night, one night of peace. King Théoden had made ready a feast. Proclaiming that all would eat, drink, and speak of happier times. The morning would come soon enough, and with it the realization of war.   
  
"Let war fall from your shoulders this night. Take rest, and lay your troubles down. For at dawn we ride. We ride for Dunharrow. We ride for war."   
  
A bright fire burned in the hall, but hearts did not feel the warmth. All who sat attempted to laugh and hide their troubles away, but few succeeded. The seriousness of the day to come was all too much. Contemplation and doubt sat heavily on the brows of each face that entered into the feast.  
  
Aragorn made his way in unnoticed and sat down next to Legolas.   
  
"Your heart is dark tonight, my friend"   
  
Legolas spoke in the tongue of his people, summoning privacy among the large group.   
  
"These are dark times," answered Aragorn.  
  
Legolas nodded his head, agreeing with his statement.   
  
"Yes, but there is something else, another burden. You've brought this loneliness, this shadow upon yourself."  
  
Aragorn looked at him in confusion, catching the sparkle that sprung to life in the Elf's eyes.   
  
"Go to her Aragorn."   
  
Aragorn's eyes betrayed him as he looked up, and immediately caught sight of the Lady Éowyn. Quickly, he blinked and diverted his eyes back to the table that sat in font of he and Legolas.   
  
"I cannot."   
  
A throat was cleared behind them, breaking the growing tension.   
  
"We'll have none of that! Speak in a tongue we can all understand." Gimli mumbled as he sat himself down between Aragorn and Legolas.   
  
"Théoden has prepared a kingly feast indeed! Even in the eyes of a Dwarf." His plate of food clattered as it fell upon the table.   
  
"Is there any food left?" asked Legolas  
  
Gimli chuckled,   
  
"One day Master Elf you too will know the hospitality of Dwarves. The feasts we will share in will be nothing, nothing compared to this!"  
  
Gimli continued eating and telling of the grand things that his kindred had accomplished.  
  
Aragorn heard nothing. All of his attentions were drawn across the room. His eyes called to her, but she did not turn around.  
  
Éowyn instead listened to Merry, her new companion of late. Since Pippin's departure, Merry had become quite attached to the Lady of Rohan. There was not jealousy in Aragorn's heart, only want and guilt. If she were to turn around, then he would go to her. He watched, waiting for his sign. But it did not come. Merry continued on with his amusing tale, taking all of Éowyn's awareness. So immersed was she in Merry's story that she did not realize how much laughter had escaped her lips. Aragorn watched as her eyes gleamed with happiness, life ran through her veins. She was no longer the stern faced maiden that had greeted he and his company with their arrival to Edoras. For a moment Aragorn wished that it had been he who had caused her delight. His jaw clenched as a burst of her laughter echoed through the wide spaces of the hall.   
  
Maybe he was slightly jealous.  
  
"Come Master Merry. Fill all the ears of this hall with your tales of cheer."   
  
Merry looked to King Théoden with confusion.  
  
"You call for me, my lord?"  
  
"Yes, come forth. No such laughter have I heard from my niece in many a year. Come, cheer our hearts as well."  
  
Merry nodded his head vigorously,  
  
"Yes, my lord"   
  
Merry took his leave of the Lady of Rohan, by standing, bowing, then taking her hand and kissing it gently.  
  
"My lady."   
  
Then away he went to stand before the king. Suddenly, he fell upon one knee and knelt in front of the king.   
  
"Before I tell any tales in this, your great hall. Please allow me to lay the sword of Meriadoc of the Shire upon your lap, Théoden King? Receive my service if you will!"   
  
The room fell silent.   
  
Théoden's eyes. widened, surprised by the noble act.  
  
"Gladly will I take it." Then he stood and laid his hands on Merry's head.  
  
"Rise now, Meriadoc, esquire of Rohan of the household of Melduseld! Take you sword and bear unto good fortune!"  
  
Merry stood and turned to the crowd. Cheers erupted and hands clapped for the new esquire of Rohan.   
  
Clapping and cheers filled Aragorn ears, yet he stood still. A stare now lay upon him, the stare of the Lady Éowyn. Cold and lifeless it was. Her eyes bore straight through him, telling him of the sadness that darkened her heart.   
  
It was then, with the sad lifeless stare of Éowyn filling his eyes that the world went cold. Flashes appeared in front of Aragorn's eyes. Flame, shadow, and the dark stain of blood on a field of grass.  
  
Reality left him as his vision captured his senses. Flames of the sun beat down upon his face, then a shadow of dark cloud came and blotted the sun from his view. Darkness covered the land, no stars could he see. In the dark vapors of shadow his eyes could see one small figure. The figure stood alone, his head bowed, his shoulders shaking with grief. As Aragorn approached, he saw that he was looking upon the face of Pippin.   
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Then it seemed that Pippin disappeared from the field, leaving Aragorn with the sight of a new nameless body. Light sprang from the fallen victim. Light that was disappearing among the many shadows. Slowly he went, called by some mysterious need. His breath, his heart, both were frozen by the lifeless eyes that met his.   
  
  
  
Éowyn lay dead.  
  
And somehow he had been the cause of it.  
  
Aragorn was startled back into reality. He felt Gimli's hand leave his back.  
  
"You alright lad?"   
  
Aragorn looked down at Gimli and nodded his head slowly. He then returned his gaze to where Éowyn still stood. Her eyes were not the lifeless eyes that he had seen in his vision. No, her eyes held nothing but sadness and confusion.   
  
His eyes still looked upon Éowyn, but his ears heard Legolas speaking.   
  
"Why can you not go to her Aragorn? There is want in your eyes, and your heart."  
  
Gimli looked to Legolas,  
  
"What? Do not speak your Elvish!"  
  
Aragorn turned to face Legolas, anger burned in his eyes.  
  
"I simply cannot!"  
  
Gimli quickly faced Aragorn,  
  
"What did you say? What is going on?"   
  
Legolas took one step closer to Aragorn.  
  
"You cannot mourn Arwen Evenstar forever. Why not go to the Lady Éowyn?"  
  
Aragorn raised his voice, silencing many in the crowd that surrounded he and his company.  
  
"Because I will be the death of her!"   
  
With those words Aragorn fled from all members of company.  
  
Gimli and Legolas watched as he went. The doors to the hall slammed telling of his departure. Gimli then turned to his Elf friend.  
  
"Well, that was interesting, considering I still have no idea what the two of you were bickering about."  
  
Legolas put his hand on Gimili's shoulder.  
  
His heart is torn, my friend. It veils his vision  
  
Gimli grunted in irritation,  
  
"Elves! Elves and their riddles!"   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Aragorn fled to the haven of solitude. Cold air filled his lungs. No moon was there in the sky, only the distant twinkling of many stars. He looked up, wanting to capture the promise of the coming light. A star fell, streaking its way across the night sky and into the great void of forgotten promises.   
  
A promise.  
  
A promise of light to come. Yes, and where was that light? Arwen had left these shores, forgetting the promise she had made so many twilights ago. Now, now Aragorn had seen the bright burning light of a new future, only to have it extinguished. His vision of Éowyn had spoken of her death. His heart froze with the memory of that vision.   
  
With their first meeting, cold her glance had been. Now the clasp of winter had withdrawn from pale spring, leaving only warmth and light shining from her eyes. Yet, all he could see was the lifeless stare of dead winter calling to him. Death she would find, death on a battlefield of his making.   
  
He could not be responsible for her death.   
  
Hope still burned in his heart, melting the frost. Foresight would forever be forsaken as a gift to him. A curse to the men of the west it was, a curse. Twice this gift had come, bearing little but guilt and pain. Yet, he would not ignore it. Somehow, the vision of death would have to be changed. It was not truth, at least not yet.   
  
His eyes begged the stars for an answer. How was he to save her? How was he to secure the safety of one woman, when the world was at stake? He would fight. He would fight, battling the forces of darkness back. He could not insure the safety of all, but he could try to protect as many as possible. It was to be his duty to protect and he now chose to protect the Lady Éowyn.   
  
"Forgotten is not the sun." he muttered to himself.  
  
A warning he would give and nothing more. A cage was not to be her place.  
  
But a promise he would also ask, a promise to be kept for him. A promise could still be forgotten, or worse, broken. And though Aragorn's heart still carried the scar of forgotten promises that had since departed to the west, hope still remained. Twinkling stars still filled the night sky. The light would come, he would make sure of it.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
With hope again intact, he went in search of the Lady Éowyn. He came to the main hall, no one was in sight, the feast had ended. Aragorn exhaled with impatience. He then left the main hall, hoping to find someone who knew of her whereabouts. His attentions were elsewhere as he made the corner, running into a hobbit fashioned in the gear of Rohan.   
  
"Aragorn! Hello!" said Merry as he stumbled back .  
  
True mirth burned in Aragorn's eyes.   
  
"Merry?"  
  
Merry stood proudly in front of his friend. With a fierce growl, he pulled his sword from its sheath. He jabbed the sword close to Aragorn's side, causing the ranger to sound with surprise. Then before Merry could continue with anymore of his well practiced moves, his unsteady helmet fell covering his eyes.   
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. A small chuckle sounded deep within him.  
  
Merry pushed his helmet up, viewing the amused look on Aragorn's face. Merry's eyes squinted with irritation. He placed his sword back in its scabbard, then with his most noble of voices spoke.  
  
"Don't laugh. The Lady Éowyn said that I looked like a true esquire of Rohan."   
  
Aragorn's eyes became determined.  
  
"You've seen Éowyn? Where is she?"  
  
Merry looked at Aragorn with confusion.  
  
"Yes, of course I've seen her. She helped me with . . .well, just about everything. She made sure that I was prepared for battle. Tonight she gave me most of my gear. A helmet, as you can see. A shield, a knife and this . . ."  
  
"Merry! Where is she?"  
  
Merry jumped at the intensity of Aragorn's words. He then quickly pointed down the hall.  
  
"She's that way! In her room!"   
  
Aragorn brushed passed the hobbit mumbling,  
  
"Thank you, goodnight."   
  
Feeling very much alone, all Merry could do was look on as Aragorn made his way down the hallway.  
  
"Well, that was strange."   
  
He wished for the ever optimistic voice of Pippin to answer from his side.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Merry! It is late . . .but you may come in."  
  
Aragorn's brow furrowed at her beckoning. Aragorn hoped that the laughter in her voice would not fade when she realized that it was not the hobbit who wished to see her. He opened the door to Éowyn's room slightly. His face peeked in,  
  
"It is not Merry, my lady."  
  
Éowyn was laying in her bed, covered with a blue blanket. She sat up with surprise when she saw Aragorn's face. Her grey robe slipped off her shoulder, exposing her fair skin.  
  
"My-my lord! Come in."   
  
She looked at him with wide eyes, then tossed the blanket away so she could stand. Aragorn moved quickly in her direction. His hand raised trying to stop her.  
  
"No, please do not get up. What I have come to say will not take long."   
  
He entered and shut the door quietly behind him.   
  
Éowyn stayed in bed, though she did not relax her stiff posture. She gave a small uncomfortable laugh.  
  
"I thought you were Merry. He is always knocking, coming in at night to ask some question."  
  
Aragorn only nodded in response. His intense stare concentrated solely on her eyes. He walked the remaining steps to her bed. Strange was her effect on him. He reached out taking the soft blanket, slowly with delicate precision he covered her lower body. His eyes were still fixed on hers as sat down on the edge of her bed. Soft golden beams of candle light streaked through her hair. Stern her face was not, kind, sad eyes warmed his heart. The guilt of his first devotion faded into the hallows of his mind. Mourning the loss of Arwen seemed wrong, when in the presence of such illumination. Memory of his lifeless vision faded as his affection grew. He reached out and took hold of her hand. Only then did his powerful stare leave hers.   
  
He looked to there clasped hands, then he opened his mouth to speak. He did not yet know of the words he wished to speak to her. His mouth felt dry as he took in a deep breath. Finally, his voice came, but the words were not what he had planned.   
  
"You and Merry have become very close friends."   
  
Éowyn's eyes still gazed with intensity upon his face. An eyebrow questioned his statement.   
  
"Yes, he is lonely. I-I am lonely too. I understand his want for friendship."  
  
Her eyebrow became determined as her gaze changed to pleading. The need or want of a certain response was quite evident. Yet, Aragorn only said,  
  
"We are all lonely."  
  
Éowyn's determined eyebrow fell with defeat as her face went blank.  
  
"Are you, my lord?"   
  
Quickly, Aragorn's eyes met hers. He did not know how to answer.   
  
Silence ensued, making the air heavy and uncomfortable. Éowyn withdrew her hand. Her tone changed, becoming more formal.  
  
" My lord Aragorn, why have you come? What news do you bring?"  
  
The tone of her voice stung his heart, making reality come back to his senses. Reluctance filled him as he delivered the words of his purpose.   
  
"I came to warn you."   
  
Éowyn's brow furrowed in confusion,  
  
"Warn me? What do you warn of?"   
  
He took a deep breath,   
  
"I do not know for certain. I only know that danger lies in your future."  
  
Her words became defensive.  
  
"How? How lord Aragorn? How do you know of this danger?"  
  
Aragorn moved closer to her, reaching for her hand again.  
  
"The men of the west are granted the gift of foresight. Whether it is gift or curse, I cannot say. I only know that danger lies ahead of you. I beg you, please stay far from battle."   
  
A wild light burned her eyes.  
  
"You wish to protect me from my own want. You, like the others, wish to lock me within a cage."  
  
Aragorn looked away from her blazing eyes.  
  
" It is not a cage that I wish for you. I only ask that you do not seek valor in war."  
  
The fire in her eyes faded quickly. She raised herself from her pillows and leaned closer to him.  
  
"Why do you ask this of me?"   
  
His gaze returned, wanting to explain. But Éowyn silenced him by placing her free hand on his lips. Calm and loving she was now.  
  
"If the enemy does succeed, then battle might be the end of you and I both."   
  
Slowly she raised her hand from his mouth and caressed his cheek. Causing Aragorn's eyes to close at the gentleness of her touch.   
  
"Death could come to us all."  
  
The weight of her statement caused Aragorn to open his eyes. Their closeness stifled his breath.  
  
"I do realize that the end could hold battle for us all. My only wish is that you promise not to enter battle without true need. Do not venture into any harm foolishly."   
  
A soft smile touched her face.  
  
"I am no fool."  
  
Aragorn watched her lips as she spoke. The want of touch burned through his senses.  
  
"No, indeed you are not."   
  
Then there was no longer any space between them. His lips came down upon hers with a passion that was both strong and tender. Slowly they kissed enjoying the intimacy of the long awaited moment. Aragorn's lips traveled down Éowyn's neck, tasting her skin. Her eyes closed as she ran her hands through his hair. Slowly his exploration came to her exposed shoulder. His hand came up and with two fingers he traced the length of the bone that outlined the base of her neck. Éowyn's head went back as a sigh of pleasure escaped from her mouth. He then placed his lips where his fingers had been, retracing their new knowledge. His attentive mouth slowly stopped as he reached the top of her neck. Fast was his breath as he lay his forehead upon her still exposed shoulder. She leaned her head against his, caressing his hair with one hand.  
  
"I should go," he whispered.  
  
She brushed her cheek against the side of his face.  
  
"Stay."   
  
His lips again kissed her neck.  
  
"You know I cannot."  
  
He lingered for some time, simply celebrating the peace he found with her touch. Then he took the fallen robe and with careful hands placed it back on her shoulder. Slowly his eyes found hers.   
  
"I will go. Tomorrow we will say our farewells."  
  
Éowyn's eyes glittered with emotion as she placed both her hands on his face.  
  
"There will be no need for farewells. I shall ride with you tomorrow."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened with misunderstanding. Éowyn gave a small laugh before kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"I ride as far as Dunharrow. It is tradition."  
  
Sadness then entered her voice.  
  
"There I shall wait, until victory or death send word of some end."  
  
Aragorn covered her hands with his own and leaning closer asked,  
  
"I wish not to rule over you. I only ask that you promise not to take up a sword needlessly."  
  
She smiled a bright smile of happiness.  
  
"I know. And I swear on the promise of the shining stars, that I will not wield a blade without need."   
  
He captured her lips, sealing the promise.   
  
He then stood with her hand still in his. Their hands let go of each others with reluctance. Space grew between them as Aragorn's footsteps carried him closer to the door. He turned before exiting.  
  
"Goodnight, my lady."   
  
The door shut, leaving him very much alone. He turned from the door and placed his head in hands. Shame washed over him. The sight of Arwen danced in his head. Her beauty and love far from forgotten. He felt in his pocket for the Evenstar. When he found it he held it in his hand. Anger and self hate consumed him as he tried to crush it with only the strength of his hand.   
  
"Why must my heart be torn? Why can I not simply forget about her."   
  
He whispered this to himself, wanting to forget about Arwen. Now in his anger he saw her departure as abandonment. A promise broken.   
  
He inhaled and released the tight grip if his hand. There were small intentions of the Evenstar left on his palm. Would he forever be haunted by her? He placed the necklace back into its hiding place. He turned and walked slowly, his destination unknown. All he did know for certain was that he was glad the morning was near. With the coming dawn came his departure from Edoras. And hopefully the contradictions of his heart would somehow disappear. 


	4. Chapter Four: Words

Winds  
  
By  
  
Necole  
  
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Notes: Well, this was one hell of a chapter to write! I'm still not sure about it. So be kind! This one is not as cheerful as the others have been. If cheerful is what you want to call them. Very AU, but I stole a lot of stuff from the book and movie this time! So *SPOILERS*  
  
This is for anyone interested, I started a Yahoo group for A/E fan fiction. I know! I know! I've mentioned it before. This is the last time this very desperate person will mention it! I promise!!!   
  
But I have since corrected some problems. There is no longer this evil adult restriction that has kept a lot of people from joining. It's just a very nice place for us A/E shippers to come and mope around about Tolkien's finished product. You do not have to be a writer to join. Just come on and join! I know you want to!!! Just go to my profile and under my homepage will be the link! Go and join right now!!! J  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate your kind words!!!!  
  
A special thank you to Lisa, who provided me with some much needed lines from the movie! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the scene!   
  
Okay, here we go!  
  
I hope you all enjoy!!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: Words  
  
Aragorn watched as the last rays of sun fell behind the western horizon. There would be no twilight to whisper words of promise or hope. Dark fingers of the enemy had now come announcing the true reach of evil. The wide expanse of sky filled with a vaporous shadow, consuming the stars and their promises. Now, not even he whom the Elves had called Estel could find hope in his heart. The world seemed to be on the edge of doom. One more step and all would be lost. He thought back to his mother, a presence that never left his thoughts.   
  
"I gave hope to the Dúnedan, I have kept none for myself."   
  
The weight of his heritage fell heavily upon his shoulders. He looked down upon the tents of the camp at Dunharrow. Fires were being lit, men talked, and made some cheer even with darkness looming over them. Hope still remained, but he knew it would fade with the coming dawn. The number of men was not enough and there was nothing for him to do.   
  
The stillness of the dark air was broken as a sudden wind blew from the west. Aragorn closed his eyes and listened.   
  
Echoes, voices of the past glided freely past him. The sounds brought the sight of memory.   
  
He saw his mother's gaze, changing from illuminated to shadowed as she learned of his father's fate.   
  
"No tears, you must be brave."  
  
Words she had spoken to him on their flight to Rivendell. The darkness of her eyes and of the night had frightened him. Yet never once did she allow for tears of her own to fall. Stern had been her face, though a shroud of sadness hung from her frame for the rest of her days.  
  
He listened to her whispers and drank in her strength.   
  
Another voice accompanied his mother's ethereal words. Soft and enchanting it was. His heart forgot conflict as the new voice reached out with delicate tendrils drawing him away from the western sky.   
  
His eyes opened to golden beams of hair dancing wickedly in the wind. A kind face with eyes of ignited faith and strength. Light steps brought her closer to him. Hesitation slowed her hand as she reached out to touch his brow. His grim face fell with her gentle touch. Two soothing fingers brought his chin back up. Looking upon her again all contradictions seemed to leave his heart. Here, looking into her eyes he saw his truth. He closed his tired eyes and buried his face in the relief of her shoulder.Éowyn's eyes shut and with her hands she left only the small memory of touch.  
  
"You must grow weary. I wish I could take some of your burden."   
  
Her voice sang the words quietly, another gift of comfort.   
  
He inhaled slowly, not wanting the moment to pass.   
  
"The future seems dark, then I look into your eyes and I see the light again."  
  
Her soft caresses continued,  
  
"And I see the light you give to the men. They have found their captain. No matter what evil you may lead them to, you will have their faith."   
  
Aragorn turned his head resting his cheek on her shoulder,  
  
"That burden I wish was not mine. Their faith, so willingly put into a stranger's hands. I do not wish to lead, but if I must, then I will."   
  
She placed both hands on his face, raising his gaze to meet hers.   
  
"It is that in which urges them to follow you. You are a humble man, my Lord Aragorn. Greatness is often found in those who do not seek it."   
  
His lips twitched into a sad smile,   
  
"I do not know what it is I seek."  
  
No words were spoken for a long while. Only the secrets that silence can possess passed between them.  
  
Slowly she withdrew her hands from his face. Both thumbs left the heat of her touch upon his lips. Delicate fingers slid down his chin, neck, and finally his chest. Her hands rested upon his heart. Then her eyes lifted to meet his,  
  
"Will you look for me at dawn?"  
  
One step brought him a breath away from her. He gently brushed her lips with his own. Éowyn's arms encircled his neck as the kiss deepened. Their lips broke apart leaving only the whispers of breath. Aragorn placed his forehead against hers before he spoke,  
  
"Too long have I sought loneliness, even when darkness had its hold over me. I have been foolish, your presence I have wanted, but did not have the courage to seek."   
  
He heard her take in a sharp breath as she hid her face in his neck. She held on to him tightly as the much desired words filled her ears.  
  
"I will look for you Lady Éowyn, that is my promise."  
  
They stood for a long time in each others arms. Then Éowyn pulled away, her hands resumed their journey down his body. One hand traveled the length of each arm. She took hold of his hands and looked into his eyes. Her clear gaze told of the admiration and love that she held for him. She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. She freed his hands and presented her own wrist. There hanging as a bracelet of gold was a lock of her hair, braided and tied. She removed it and took up his left hand again. In silence she gently tied the golden chain of hair around his wrist. With her job done, she allowed his wrist to fall from her grasp.   
  
Aragorn looked upon her with much confusion.   
  
"Éowyn? I do not. . ."   
  
"No, do not speak," she wrapped her arms around him again.   
  
"Bear my gift without question for at least this one night. When the sun rises, I will explain."   
  
Her arms fell away from his neck,   
  
"I should leave you. You need rest, I have stayed too long as it is."   
  
She turned to leave, but Aragorn caught her arm. He needed to tell her something, something that he was sure he would be able to voice this night. But as her eyes met his with their questioning gaze, his courage failed. He stammered and withdrew his hold of Éowyn's arm.  
  
"Tomorrow, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
She smiled at his strange behavior, then nodded.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow. Goodnight."   
  
She turned and walked away, leaving him alone with his memories. Memories of another farewell and another gift that he still carried.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Out of the hushed stillness of the night a voice called,  
  
"Renewed shall be blade that was broken."   
  
"Your days are short!"   
  
The cold wind came, freezing the Evenstar, shattering it into many pieces.   
  
"Farewell Estel, Farewell."  
  
His heart constricted with her words. The pain her voice held made him gasp in his sleep. He saw her depart, her back forever turned from the shores of Middle-earth. Why had she left if her heart had not truly desired it? Arwen's ship departed, leaving behind only the memory of light. Slowly his mind's eye wandered through the vast lands of twilight. No longer was there light, nor was there darkness. Lost were the truths he had held.   
  
Appearing out of the many purples and pinks of twilight lay a crossroads. He looked down each path, debating which would be chosen. Suddenly hair golden as the sun blew in a quiet breeze, touching his face. Then there was laughter, light and joyful echoing through the haze of half light. The bright rays of shining hair flew past him, the enchanting laughter called to him. Left he went, following the golden hair of the laughing girl. She ran, always out of his reach, until stopping and resting at the foot of a fallen king's statue. Legs still remained upon a pedestal but the upper half had since been maimed. The echoes of laughter stopped as the small girl kneeled down. He stood looking over her shoulder, waiting to see what she had found. She moved slightly allowing him to view the severed head of the fallen king. Aragorn looked upon his own face, a crown he bore. A plant had come and entwined itself around the fallen statue. Small white flowers that resembled stars intermingled between the green leaves of the new crown.   
  
The small girl turned, her piercing blue eyes stayed his heart.  
  
"The crownless again shall be king."   
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to voice many questions. But the small girl closed her eyes, and with a brief flicker, all turned to black.   
  
He sat up, startled out of a restless sleep. He turned to look at the opening of his tent, his dagger at the ready.   
  
A young member of the king's guard jumped back at the quickness of Aragorn's motions.  
  
"My lord, the king he-he has summoned you."   
  
With slow sleep calling steps Aragorn went forth with the young man to answer Théoden.  
  
The young guard stopped just outside the royal tent. Aragorn entered to meet a very grim Théoden. The king removed his hand from his face and stood. With determined steps he walked past Aragorn.  
  
"I take my leave."  
  
A black hooded figure stood allowing his anonymity to be revealed.   
  
"Lord Elrond!"   
  
Aragorn bowed before the Elf-lord.  
  
Elrond approached him with graceful steps.  
  
" I come to you now at the end of all your wanderings. The days grow short, soon the lives of men will be nothing but memories of stone and forgotten graves. It is time for you to accept your heritage."   
  
Aragorn's face fell,  
  
"I turned from that path."   
  
From under Elrond's black cape came the shining beams of red and white that had once been Narsil.   
  
"Take the sword Aragorn. It is the shards of Narsil, forged again. Andúil, the flame of the west. You are the only one who can wield it. Take it, take it and set out upon the path of the doomed. It is there where the hope of men lies."   
  
Aragorn hesitated before reaching out and taking the sword from Elrond.   
  
"You speak of the paths of the dead. How will the spirits of traitors help us in our need?"   
  
Elrond nodded his head towards the sword.  
  
"You are Isildur's heir, only you can call upon their forgotten vow. Like the shards of a mighty sword, promises can also be renewed."   
  
Intense were their stares upon one another. Elrond noticed the grimace on Aragorn's face.  
  
"I know this is not the fate you would have made for yourself." He placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
"Remember the words of one who wishes to be here."  
  
Aragorn looked upon Elrond with desperation, his heart pleaded for words from across the sea.  
  
Words, words of rhyme and of legend were all that escaped from Elrond's mouth. No message of want or of regret. Nothing but the old words that had been put to rhyme by an old friend.  
  
The desperate glance of Aragorn's turned to kindness as the words reached him. Moments of simple pleasure returned as memories. Peace and great happiness he had always found at the Last Homely House.  
  
"Bilbo."   
  
A soft smile lit his face.   
  
Elrond nodded,  
  
"Yes, it was Master Baggins who first spoke those words. It is he who persuaded me to come and give you the gift of your fathers. He wishes he could be here, to see you now that your time has come."   
  
Elrond's posture and voice changed. No longer was there request upon his breath, now he demanded.   
  
"The blade that was broken has been made new. It is time for you to set out upon the path that will lead you to a crown. The crownless, shall again be king."  
  
Aragorn lowered the sword, allowing the true pain of indecision to be revealed.  
  
"I do not know. How am I to do this, when weakness, the same weakness of all men runs through my veins. Promises I have broken, words that have not been kept. I am guilty of all the sins of men. How am I to stand and rule, when I cannot promise strength?"   
  
Elrond took hold of Aragorn's wrist and raised the blade, pressing the hilt to the man's chest.  
  
"You will find your strength. All of us who believe in you know you will find it."   
  
Aragorn shook his head,  
  
"No! I do not know what it is I seek."  
  
Elrond let out a breath of impatience, then calmed himself.  
  
"Your heart has already decided, it will guide you. You only have to listen."   
  
Aragorn closed his eyes in defeat. He knew that Elrond spoke the truth. His time had indeed come.   
  
Lord Elrond took a step back from Aragorn,  
  
"I have given hope to Men."  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes with recognition,  
  
"I have kept none for myself."   
  
Elrond placed the hood of his black cloak over his head once again.  
  
"You know what it is you must do."  
  
Aragorn simply nodded.   
  
Elrond moved to leave, but Aragorn stopped him by offering the Evenstar  
  
"Take this, it is no longer mine to keep."   
  
Elrond placed one palm up, declining the token.  
  
"No, it still has some part to play yet. Bear it for a while longer, you will know when to part from it."  
  
Unnerved by this night of gifts, Aragorn searched Elrond's face for answers, but found none.  
  
"Farewell Elessar."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The camp stirred with restless men. Words of fear and of abandonment echoed through the tents, blowing the smoke of displeasure into Aragorn's eyes. He did not want to leave the men of Rohan in such a manner, but he did not have a choice. Death, he did not fear, only the weakness that failure would bring to the Men of the West. He readied his horse for departure, attempting to turn a deaf ear to the disturbed words that surrounded him.   
  
The Paths of the Dead brought enough disturbed thoughts to his own mind. How was he to accomplish this, his second task. His mind still burned with the memory of his previous act. A treacherous act indeed. A hobbit, and now a man had seen the face of Sauron. Shadows of their meeting would forever haunt Aragorn. His strength had been barely enough to endure. Weariness that had been brought on by the meeting, was now slow to leave his body. Tired, sleep ready eyes closed as all action stopped. He would need rest to draw the darkness out.  
  
Then, from the not so distant past, a voice came. It called him from the very edge of the void. The doom in his heart was forgotten as his mind reached out to the voice. He turned and opened his eyes to the light.  
  
"Aragorn!"   
  
The Lady Éowyn was approaching fast. Strong and fierce were her eyes, her jaw was set.  
  
Light she did bring, but her disappointment, he could not bear.   
  
"Éowyn, why have you come?"   
  
She stopped short, her face washed over with the pain of injury that his eyes brought.   
  
"Do you forget your words of promise, my lord? Or do you simply wish to break them?"  
  
He finished preparing the horse, then he turned. His face held the grim reminders of battle and heartache. He approached her slowly, stopping an arms length from her.  
  
"I have not forgotten. My time grows short, I must depart in haste."   
  
Tears sprung from her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks.   
  
"Then the men are not the only ones who suffer at the hand of your broken words of promise!"  
  
He stepped closer and reached out with one hand to wipe a tear away. Éowyn reacted with anger and pushed his hand from her face.   
  
"Why? Why do you abandon those who believe in your cause?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head,  
  
"I do not abandon. This is my path Éowyn. I wish this evil on no one but myself."  
  
Her eyebrow questioned his response.  
  
"I must travel the Paths of the Dead. It is our only hope."   
  
She stumbled back in shock, her hand placed over her mouth. It fell away slowly, allowing her to finally speak.  
  
"I do not understand! Why must you travel this deadly path? What hope could it possibly bring?"   
  
He went to her now and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
" I do not just seek the hope of a forgotten vow. But I leave now to bring hope to the men of Rohan. I have looked into the palantír, Sauron has seen my face. Only my departure can insure the safety of those who reside here."  
  
Words would not come. The shock of his deeds were still too great. He watched as the silent battle played upon her face. A quivering chin, a furrowed brow, weakness she had shown no one. He could do nothing, this was his fate that he had accepted. He wished to bring her no more pain, there had been enough. Aragorn's hands fell from her small frame. He turned his back on her.   
  
"I beg you. Let me ride."  
  
Lifeless were the eyes that he saw when looking again in her direction. She had fallen upon her knees, her hands motionless at her sides.   
  
"I can fight. I will follow by my own free will. Please let me ride with you."   
  
Still, there was no emotion in her voice. She had returned to Winter, no longer did Spring bloom in the depth of her eyes. Her stern face made of ice forgot the warmth of smiles and the freedom of laughter. Her golden light stopped its glitter, creating not a shadow, but a dull light of protection.  
  
Aragorn went to her and he too fell upon his knees. He took up her hands and with a desperate plea tried to explain.  
  
"You cannot go. Think of your uncle and your brother. They would not want to see you go on such a perilous journey. Stay here Éowyn."  
  
He placed their clasped hands over her heart.  
  
"Remember your promise to your people. You will have rule over them when your uncle departs. You cannot find your valour upon a haunted path. Battle might come without you following me. Valour is found by way of your duty here."   
  
Raising one of her hands, he kissed it. Then he stood and brought her to her feet. No emotion touched her vacant face.   
  
"I will leave you now, Lady Éowyn. I wish upon you nothing but good fortune."  
  
Aragorn then turned and walked away from her. A wind blew from behind him, carrying the whispers of her small voice.  
  
"Do I mean nothing to you?"  
  
His step hesitated, he felt the burning gaze of Éowyn calling to him. And though there was want in him, he did not look back.   
  
He set out for the Paths of the Dead, Legolas and Gimili followed. Only they knew of the pain those words had bought him.   
  
He would carry the memories of that night for the rest of his days.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
If fate had allowed Aragorn and his company to stay at Dunharrow, dawn might have brought a different scene. It was while the bright rays of the new sun could be seen, that Théoden went in search of his niece. There she stood watching, waiting for the sun to be extinguished by the shadow.   
  
She was changed this morning. Forgotten was the glow of her features. Her light had been frozen once again. She was like the water of a small stream, when the sun was out, it sparkled with life. Yet, when the winter came and the sun was gone, she would freeze, allowing nothing to enter.   
  
He approached her carefully,   
  
"Merry has been looking for you. I believe he is quite worried."  
  
Éowyn turned, startled from her reverie.  
  
"What?" Then as understanding took her, she responded.  
  
"Oh yes, I will see him before he rides."  
  
Théoden bowed his head,  
  
"I do not think that battle is a place for little hobbits. I must tell him that he cannot go."  
  
There was a brief flicker of anger in her eyes, but then it faded quickly. Her face was frozen in the same vacant mask.  
  
"Yes, of course, for his own safety."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, for his own safety."  
  
He came to her uncrossing her tight arms from around her body. He leaned in and quietly said,  
  
"I have left instruction at Edoras, that you shall rule in my stead."   
  
She blinked as if the words had stung her. Yet, no real emotion was shown on her face.  
  
"What other duty would you have me do, my lord?"  
  
Théoden's brow furrowed with puzzlement,  
  
"Duty?"  
  
He cupped her face with both hands, attempting to break through her frozen features. Then with a father's care he spoke the words he wished for her.  
  
"I would have you smile again, do not grieve for those whose time has come."   
  
He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodbye my niece, my daughter."  
  
A tear quietly sparkled in the fading sunrise.  
  
"Goodbye uncle."  
  
He left now for war, for Gondor.  
  
The king was only a few paces away from her when she called out to him.  
  
"Yes Éowyn, what is it?"  
  
There was a small shine of life in her eyes when he looked upon her again.  
  
"Uncle, did-did you know that there were no stars last night?"  
  
Théoden's eyebrows showed his confusion.  
  
"No, I did not notice. Why? What, if anything, does the lack of stars mean?"  
  
She set her jaw before she answered.  
  
"It means that there are no promises." 


	5. Chapter Five: Remember Thy Death

Winds  
  
By  
  
Necole  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!!!!!!  
  
Notes: Well, this took me a long time, but I had to get it right! I've had this idea for a long time. I hope you guys like it! I had one bad review last time, and it did not kill me. So, I think that is an improvement. My skin is getting a little tougher.   
  
That is probably because of all the wonderfully nice reviews all of you have given me. I really cannot tell you how much your kind words mean to me! They make my day, week, and month!  
  
SO a special thanks to ALL who review! I love you guys!!! Also, all of those who joined my fanfic group, THANK YOU!!!!   
  
Anfieldgyul- Thank you so much for your kind words! Glad you like it so far! I am so glad you saw the similarities between Gilraen and Éowyn. I think you will see why with this chapter! I am so glad you joined my little group! I hope to talk with you sometime, I am still a great admirer of your work! I cannot wait for the next chapter of your story!!  
  
Okay. . . here we go!  
  
Chapter five: Remember Thy Death  
  
Only now could he rest, only now could he find some ease in his tense body. Victory it was not, nor was there defeat. The battle had been fought and the enemy had retreated, but the many who lay dead symbolized defeat. Aragorn's brow furrowed as he looked out upon the sea of bodies, both men and horse scattered the fields. This was not victory. He felt now the weight of the dead. The impending fate of all men burdened their own shoulders. Yet, it was now with the sight of stained grass and spent lives that he, Aragorn took up the true fate of a king. He walked now with the mark of all those who had died in service. One day he too would relinquish the massive weight of this world. Death was the gift of all men, a gift of freedom.  
  
Grim and cumbersome was the mark of so many. His eyes were now darker, he bore now the lines of age upon his face. Old he did not look, but years had been gained since he had departed Dunharrow. His sword he now carried at his side, the slaughter of the day now behind him. Legolas and Gimili followed his painstaking march through the many bodies.   
  
Slowly, from across the field came Gandalf. He walked towards Aragorn and his company, his gait was that of a tired old man. Face to face they all now stood, the strain of battle had left many reminders upon their faces. Gandalf stood straighter in the presence of Aragorn. Then he bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the importance of the man who stood before him.  
  
Aragorn smiled uncomfortably,  
  
"Do not bow yet."  
  
Gandalf raised his eyebrows.  
  
"And why should I not bow to the king?"  
  
Aragorn approached Gandalf and placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"I have not yet fully accepted that charge. When I decide to enter the gates of the White City, then shall I be called king."  
  
Gandalf listened intently, nodding his head slowly.  
  
"And when will you cast your indecisiveness aside?"  
  
Aragorn stared at the wizard.  
  
"I may never. Yet, I will tell you that today will not be that day. I must wait until I feel ready to take upon the gear of a king. The people have not had a king for a long while. I do not wish to enter by way of debate. I will enter when the time is right."  
  
Gandalf grumbled with a frown on his face,  
  
"All I have to say to you, Aragorn son of Arathorn, is this day is not yet over."   
  
Gandalf kept many secrets in his eyes. His riddles had offered many insights in the past, though Aragorn was not yet ready to listen. He only nodded his head at the wizard's counsel.   
  
Aragorn turned to set his eyes upon the gates of the White City. A cold unworldly wind blew sending a chill through all who felt it. Appearing suddenly with a great host behind him, stood the King of the Dead.  
  
"Will you keep your oath, Heir of Isildur? Will you free us now?"  
  
Aragorn put Andúril back into its sheath, then standing with honor he said,  
  
"My oath I shall keep. I release you, depart and be at rest."  
  
A cleansing breeze washed away the broken promises that had anchored them to the earth. Now, the dead were no longer spirits to haunt, nor were they traitors. They mingled with the wind, until they vanished with the final release that delivered them into infinity.   
  
A small smile touched the lips of Aragorn. A promise like a mighty sword can be renewed. The dead were at peace now, their vow fulfilled.   
  
The light wind of the Dead's departure brought cracks in the passing clouds of shadow. Bright columns of sunshine burst through the holes in the grey sky. Relief filled those whose eyes saw this. A moment of such beauty numbed all pain for a few brief moments.  
  
Sunlight fell upon Aragorn's hands. He looked down at the warmth that the light had brought. A flicker of gold caught his eye. There glittering in the sun was the bracelet of Éowyn, still tightly wound about his wrist. His eyes were cast skyward as the beam of light that illuminated him disappeared with the gathering of clouds. Then in the distance a break in the covering created another beam of light that fixed itself upon a fallen victim. His eyes saw the shimmer of metal and the stain of blood. The shadow crept slowly over the figure, eclipsing legs, chest, and arms. The dead body was now covered by the restful darkness of shadow. Yet, rays of fading light still played in the golden locks of hair that were spilled upon the ground.   
  
The world stopped.   
  
His vision blurred.   
  
He had seen this all before.  
  
Blood stained grass, light that faded into shadow, and lifeless eyes.   
  
He closed his own eyes, not wanting to view what was now reality.   
  
Opening them again, he saw nothing. Nothing but the spectrum of light that still played in her hair.   
  
He ran, hurdling over the bodies of the dead. He cared not where his foot fell. There was only selfish want in him. He needed to reach her in time. The shadow continued to creep over her face.   
  
His steps became more desperate, his breath more frantic, until he finally reached the fading light.  
  
There, in front of him lay Éowyn, her eyes closed.  
  
And though the shadow had taken her, hope remained in the heart of Aragorn.   
  
He fell upon his knees and looked upon the stillness of her body.   
  
"Éowyn," he whispered.   
  
Then with delicate hands he willed the force of life back to her. Her face was cold to his touch. Her eyes did not open when he traced them with his gentle fingers. She did not move with the caress of her cheek. And his hot breath did not warm her pale lips when he kissed her.  
  
Aragorn pulled back, waiting for her to respond. Yet, she only lay motionless, his touch had brought no change. He looked to the sky and exhaled the breath of defeat.   
  
"There is one who can save her."  
  
Gandalf now stood beside Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn turned his distraught face to look upon that of the wizard's. One tear fell down Aragorn's cheek as he spoke.  
  
"She is already gone."   
  
Gandalf walked the few remaining steps between he and Aragorn. His gaze was steady as he leaned on his staff and brought his face close.  
  
"No, she has not yet gone. She still has that choice to make."   
  
Hope sparked in the eyes of Aragorn. He opened his mouth to question Gandalf, but was interrupted.  
  
"There is only one who can still save her, only one who can call her back from her own darkness."  
  
Aragorn's eyes questioned him, but Gandalf paid him no mind.  
  
"The hands of the king are the hands of a healer. Rise Aragorn, rise and be known."   
  
Aragorn's gaze filled with sorrow.  
  
"I have already tried, and I have failed."   
  
Gandalf now stood at his true height, with all the brightness of the White Wizard.  
  
"You fail because you are not yet king. You, yourself said that you would not take that charge until you entered the gates of the White City. Now is the time Elessar. Rise and be known."   
  
Aragorn bowed his head in thought, still torn by choices. Then he looked to the fallen body of Éowyn, and he knew. He knew that all of his many paths had led him to this moment, this one final choice.   
  
"So be it," he whispered to the ground.  
  
He then took Éowyn up in his arms and stood. Aragorn turned and faced the gates of Minas Tirith.   
  
"So be it! Follow me, follow the king to the gates of his city."   
  
He entered the city bearing the true weight of the fallen. All of those who watched soon followed. Éowyn's hair fell, almost touching the ground. Her hair shined, summoning the chance of life. And though his face was grim, those who looked upon him knew that with him came hope, the hope of their remaining days.  
  
The king had indeed returned.  
  
*******  
  
His back remained turned to all who had followed. None of Aragorn's company were to enter the doors of the Houses of Healing, save only Éowyn.   
  
Aragorn, with eyes hollow and weary looked up from the darkness with the opening of the doors. He stood before a kind woman, laden with his own despair.  
  
"Here there is a grievous hurt and a heavy blow."  
  
A compassionate nod came from the healer,  
  
"Then enter, and may the hands of the king bring life to the dying."   
  
Aragorn crossed the threshold and looking down upon the face of Éowyn said,  
  
"The hands of the king only heal death's shadow with the aid of athelas."   
  
His gaze then met the healer's.  
  
"Have you athelas, or as you may call it, kingsfoil?"   
  
The kind eyes of the healer clouded with sympathy for the man who stood before her. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If there is not, I am sure some can be found. Please take her up the stairs, there is a room not in use."   
  
He rushed up the stairs, his own exhaustion forgotten. Éowyn's mane of hair spread about her shoulders as Aragorn placed her gently on the bed. He ran his hands through it, fanning the long locks behind her head. He wanted the light of the window to capture her tresses, and chase away the shadows that now clung to her. Then Aragorn knelt beside her and placed a hand upon her brow. His face became grey with a drained appearance. He beckoned for the return of Éowyn. Gradually, his voice grew more faint. He too walked in the same darkness, calling to the lost.   
  
But she gave no answer.  
  
Athelas was brought and was used by the healing hands, bringing air back to Éowyn's chest. Aragorn watched the rise and fall as she took in the refreshing scent of the athelas. Relief did not come with the returning breath of Éowyn. Instead, Aragorn buried his face in his hands, consumed by his failure.   
  
He remained this way for a long while. Until finally, Aragorn returned his sad eyes to the still sleeping woman. The room had now been abandoned by all those who had attempted to help him in the healing of Éowyn. He only noticed this because he suddenly felt the freedom of solitude.   
  
The abrupt silence of an empty room.   
  
No intruders to see their secrets.   
  
Carefully, he moved to sit on the side of the bed, then he placed his brow upon hers. There he stayed and felt the hot breath that escaped her. The breath of life she did breathe, but free of shadow she was not. Aragorn then placed the quiet secret of his lips upon hers. His mouth clung to hers, he called to her now by actions, not words. There was the want of past kisses upon his lips, but then the cold unmoving reality of Éowyn's mouth chilled him. He pulled back, not ashamed by his desperate actions. A kiss of want was all that embodied him, it was his last weapon against the darkness that she wondered through. He watched her again, waiting for a sign besides that of breath.   
  
Still, she did not stir.   
  
Her eyes were still silent, not lifeless, only silent behind the cover of fair skin.   
  
His face then fell upon her shoulder, the one place of her body that held no secrets. He removed the fabric to expose the memory and knowledge he held. The bone at the base of her neck he traced with gentle fingers, recalling breath and sounds that had escaped them both when he had first done this. Then his lips began the same exploration. He tried to bring warmth to her cold skin with the heat of his mouth. As he traveled up her neck, he felt the beat of her heart pulsing under his questing lips. The strong beat encouraged him and his actions. He inhaled the scent of her skin as he lingered at her neck. Then he raised his mouth to her ear and gently touched it with his lips.  
  
"Now I am the one who wishes to take burden from you. Come back to me Éowyn. Listen and follow my voice, do not linger in this darkness any longer. I need you to return to me."   
  
He then pulled back from her ear and with a loud demanding voice said,  
  
"Awake Éowyn! Awake!"  
  
Again and again he called to her, pleading for her to turn from the shadows and awake. But she gave no answer. Her eyes were silent, though her breath was strong and her heart beat with life. Éowyn had no want to leave the darkness.   
  
Aragorn let out a heavy sigh of defeat as he stood and walked away from her bedside. He too was lost. He had no thought of what he could do next. The healing powers of Elrond were needed for such a task. Aragorn turned again to face the sleeping woman. The healers had set her broken arm, he took notice of that for the first time. When? How long had he been lost in the darkness, calling to her? It was at this time that Aragorn felt his own exhaustion. Rest he needed, maybe rest would grant him the power to bring her back.   
  
"Aragorn! I'm glad I found you!"   
  
Aragorn turned quickly his eyes wild with the surprise of the broken silence.   
  
Pippin jumped as the eyes of Aragorn looked upon him. He was different, dark he had always been, but now sorrow and fear added to the weight of his usual shadow.   
  
With fast steps Aragorn came to the door and guided Pippin out of Éowyn's room.  
  
"What is it Pippin?" asked Aragorn with a strained low voice.  
  
Pippin blinked with puzzlement over Aragorn's actions and demeanor. Then stammering slightly he began.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you."   
  
Then Pippin looked past Aragorn and saw the Lady of Rohan pale and cold with the cloud of death hanging over her. His shocked eyes returned to Aragorn's.  
  
"Is she-"  
  
Aragorn heard the word on Pippin's lips before it managed to escape.  
  
"No." He answered swiftly.  
  
"She is lost in shadow, but life has not completely left her."   
  
Pippin nodded with wonder.   
  
"Will she ever return?"  
  
Aragorn took in a slow breath,  
  
"I do not know Pippin."  
  
Pippin bit his lip as he felt the heavy stare of Aragorn concentrate on him.  
  
"What is it that you need Pippin?"  
  
Pippin hesitated before answering,  
  
"It's-It's Merry. He's sick, he needs your medicine. Gandalf told me to look for you. He said that you were Merry and Lord Faramir's only hope."   
  
Aragorn's jaw hardened, he did not know if he held the strength to help any others right at this moment. His gaze left that of Pippin's for a brief moment.  
  
Pippin viewed this as a denial of his plea.  
  
"Please Lord Aragorn, it's Merry! He needs you! I'm sorry I didn't know about the Lady of Rohan, but she cannot be any worse then Lord Faramir. He lays sick with a fever. Merry is still awake, but just barely. Please, you must help them. Gandalf said you would."  
  
Aragorn looked at the imploring eyes of the brave hobbit who stood before him and knew that he must go and at least try to heal the others who lay sick. The hands of the king were the hands that heal, no other could bring health back to those that the black breath had touched. He would have to leave Éowyn.  
  
Resting both hands on Pippin's shoulders, Aragorn spoke with much compassion.  
  
"Of course I will come, but I have a task for you my brave hobbit."  
  
Pippin smiled brightly then quickly the smile faded into a frown of contemplation.  
  
"What do I have to do?"   
  
A sad smile touched the lips of Aragorn.  
  
"I need for you to find Lord Éomer. Tell him that his sister needs to hear the voice of one who loves her, and maybe then she will return from this darkness. Can you do this for me Pippin?"   
  
His speech was kind but also filled with a quiet strict direction. This made Pippin realize the importance of his task and of Lady Éowyn. He nodded his head vigorously,  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Aragorn stood his full height now, but Pippin could still see the weight of his many burdens.  
  
"Go now, Pippin. I will be right behind you."   
  
Pippin turned quickly from Aragorn, he felt now that he was intruding and wanted to leave Aragorn alone with the sleeping Lady of Rohan.  
  
Aragorn watched until Pippin had made his way to the stairs, then he turned and entered Éowyn's room again. He shut the door securely behind him and slowly walked back to the bedside. He sat again on her bed and took up the hand of the uninjured arm. The limp hand of the Lady of Rohan he placed over his heart. And looking at her with a burning intensity, he tried to tell her without guilt or shame the words he had failed to tell her before. He had possessed these words since turning and seeing her that night of freezing winds.  
  
He tried, but could not.   
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
  
"I promise to you Éowyn that when you awake, I will tell you. I have the words, but I do not know if I can speak them. But when you return the light of your eyes to me, then I will speak to you these words."  
  
He then moved to where he was hovering over her still face. With meaningful passion his mouth fell upon hers. This kiss was to be his assurance of his new oath.  
  
Aragorn then stood and walked to the door, but before leaving he turned again to face her. And quietly he gave one last plea.  
  
"Return to me Éowyn. Like the shards of a broken blade, promises can be renewed. Return, so all of our broken promises can be made new again. I think of my behavior at Dunharrow, and all I seek is your forgiveness. New and old promises await you, so come back to me."  
  
With that he turned and left her in the silence of shadows.  
  
*******  
  
One day now stood before them. It was to be one day before the Men of the West left for the Black Gate. Little hope was to be found in such an action, but it was the ring bearer's one chance. Death of so many could lead to the success of one. Hope, Aragorn gave to the race of Men, but he now kept none for himself. The large window that now stood before him told him of the hope he had already brought. Tomorrow most of the men of the city would leave, possibly meeting their fates. Yet, the people of Minas Tirith were already working to rebuild the fallen stone of the city. The return of the king had brought hope to them for their remaining days.  
  
Aragorn knew this, but still felt unworthy. He had not done anything that would allow for such blind faith. His failures still brought much doubt to his mind.   
  
A pale sun shone in the sky this day, a few dark clouds still lingered. But Aragorn only saw the stale light that had turned the White City to an ash grey. The city itself held the mark of those who had perished. It now held only the reflection of pale light, blocking the warmth and the true brightness of the sun. The blood of the dead was still too fresh for the city to shine with its usual pristine innocence. White would forever carry the scars of grey, the scars of the dead.  
  
Remembering the dead brought Aragorn's eyes to that of his golden gift that was bound about his wrist. Though Merry and Lord Faramir were healed, and recuperating quickly, the Lady Éowyn still lay in silence. A dark sleep, Gandalf had called it. Éomer's calls had done nothing to summon her back from the darkness. Nor had the pleas and whispers of all who had loved or cared for Éowyn. Merry had tried, a flood of tears had fallen as he begged for her to return, but she had not heard. So many days had passed, and still she had not even moved. He ran his hands over his dark face, his patience grew thin. Aragorn wished to shake her, shake her until her eyes opened and the full brightness of day was known again. It was like this, with head in hands, that Gandalf found him.  
  
"Your heart carries many burdens, Aragorn. Do not carry the burden of Lady Éowyn's dark sleep. It is not for you to decide. Only she can choose."   
  
Aragorn removed his hands from his face and looked upon Gandalf with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"I know it is her decision, but still, it is my failure. I was not able to heal her, nor was able to keep her safe from the danger that I knew would befall her. What gift is foresight, when those who have it cannot do good by it?"   
  
Gandalf gave a thoughtful frown.  
  
"I do not see how you can view Lady Éowyn's condition as your failure. She has done a very noble act. She has destroyed the Witch King. You have to consider, Aragorn, that this was the path she was meant to take. Even this quiet battle she now fights could be what was meant for her to do. Some great lesson may come of it. Do not doubt the ways of this world, Aragorn. They are all great and powerful, no matter how you choose to look at them."  
  
Aragorn had listened intently, then with a slow shake of his head he spoke again.  
  
"Still, no matter how I look at things, I have still failed her."   
  
"Have you really?"  
  
Aragorn now looked to Gandalf with confusion. But before he could question the wizard, Gandalf began to speak again.  
  
"We all have things in life we are meant to do. The ring was meant to come to Frodo, though it is a strange burden for a hobbit. Still it brings hope to know that one so resilient could be meant for such a task."  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows with an unspoken questions. Gandalf did not acknowledge him, he merely continued on with his latest riddle.   
  
"Maybe you were meant to fail Éowyn. If you had not, then the Witch King would not have been defeated. For it is said that no man can kill him, and no man did."  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly,   
  
"That may be true, but how can that explain the darkness she is now under. How is that a path meant for her to take?"  
  
Gandalf studied the agitation in Aragorn's face. Then continued on with his counsel.  
  
"Do you not see it, Aragorn? It is right before your eyes. Éowyn has done something that no other could do. The star that once shone from upon your neck, that was to bring hope to a king. Yet, you still doubted yourself. A sword that was re-forged, was to be the one gift that brought an army back to the crownless. It too was to bring hope to the king and to his people. But, still you were unwilling to accept your heritage, you still doubted yourself. It was only when you found the lifeless body of the Lady of Rohan that you put aside your indecision, you put aside doubt. It was Éowyn that brought the king to his people."  
  
Aragorn looked away from his friend for a long while. When he did speak, his voice as strained.  
  
"Everything has led to this place in time?"  
  
Gandalf nodded,  
  
"Yes, eventually all things do merge into one. The star of Arwen gave you the want to prove yourself. Then the sword was to bring you confidence and hope. These two things meant to make you believe in yourself and realize your own strengths. Yet, they have only brought you the gifts of guilt and self doubt. But the gift of Éowyn did something that the sword and the star could not. It allowed you to see all of your qualities. Within her eyes, you saw yourself in an honest light."  
  
Aragorn smiled for the first time in a long while. He placed his left hand on Gandalf's shoulder,  
  
"You and your riddles of life, my friend."  
  
Gandalf chuckled, then the pale light from the window made something golden shimmer on Aragorn's wrist. It caught the wizard's eye, causing a true smile to find his lips. He captured Aragorn's wrist and studied the bracelet of hair.  
  
"Did you know Aragorn that your mother gave your father this very same gift?"   
  
Aragorn was puzzled,  
  
"No, my mother rarely spoke of my father."   
  
Gandalf nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes, Gilraen's heart wore the veil of his death for most of your years with her. Never did she speak of him?"  
  
"Only on a few occasions. And when she did, never did she give many details."  
  
Gandalf's frown returned as he released Aragorn's wrist.   
  
"It had been her fair hair that had drawn Arathorn to the youthful beauty. Long has the gift of foresight burdened the lives of your people. Your mother, as well as many others, saw the fall of Arathorn before it occurred. So, in her fear of never seeing him again, she gave to him the gift of light. Her bright hair was to shine upon his wrist and remind him of her fair tresses and the love she held for him. Remember thy death, she had said as she had tied it to him. Then Arathorn cut a lock of his own hair and gave it to her. He placed it too upon her wrist and said, and in death know me, for I shall know you ."   
  
Aragorn listened to the story, for the first time in his life he saw his mother without the shadow of his father's death. Once she had loved, and with that love she had lived. But when it departed, so did the light of her eyes.   
  
Gandalf noticed Aragorn's thoughtful expression.  
  
"These gifts bound to one another's wrists would guide them to each other in that place that follows life. Never would one forget the other."  
  
A quiet realization sparked new life in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Gandalf gave a small laugh,  
  
"So you see, Aragorn, some riddles of life do rhyme. You only have to listen."   
  
Then Gandalf leaned his face in closer to Aragorn's.  
  
"Cast away this guilt. All things, even the love of Arwen were meant to lead you to this one place in time."   
  
Aragorn only nodded in response, his mind was too full. He stared out the window, once again viewing the grey of the White City, but now he saw hope. Not only for his people, but for himself.  
  
"I will leave you now, King Elessar. I believe you have had enough of my counsel for one day."   
  
*******  
  
Now it was time, time for him to cast away his indecisiveness, his doubt, his guilt, and his shame. The sky outside the window of Éowyn's room gave the promises of many shining stars. There would be light, and he would see it.  
  
He sat down on the bed and retrieved the Evenstar from his pocket. Aragorn then clasped it around the neck of Éowyn, immediately a light came and illuminated her still figure. A circle of protection was granted by the Valar.   
  
Aragorn smiled,  
  
"For many long years I have been watched after by one who loves me. Now, I ask in my giving this to you , that the light of the Evenstar will protect you and guide you from this darkness that you wonder in. No longer will I bear the guilt of Arwen. That is another promise I will give to you, Lady of Rohan."   
  
Aragorn then stood and unsheathed Andúril, carefully he cut one braid from his head of hair. He then took up the wrist of Éowyn and tied it securely.   
  
"I will remember thy death, for it was your golden gift that brought me to you. The sun and the creeping shadow that I first saw on the bloodstained grass. Never will I forget your lifeless body, it will haunt me for the rest of my days, however long they may be."  
  
Then he kissed her wrist and placed again at her side. Aragorn still wore Éowyn's gift around his own wrist. He placed his other hand on top of it and said,  
  
"And in death know me, for I shall know you. One of us may not return from these battles that we fight. If that is the way of things, then know this: I will not forget you Éowyn. When this life ends and we travel to that which follows, I will find you. You now must bear my gift in silence."  
  
He then leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
"I will see you again, no matter what evil I now enter. Even in the freedom of death we will know one another."   
  
The king then turned and left. The morning would bring his departure for the Black Gate and he no longer feared death or failure. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Breath Of Life

Winds  
  
By  
  
Necole  
  
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to Tolkien  
  
Notes: I would like to send out four HUGE Thank yous.  
  
Jen: Thank you so much for reviewing!!! Your were so sweet, and I thank you for that! I hope this chapter brings more happiness then the last!  
  
Lisa: Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story. I really liked the Houses of Healing scene too! Oh, I used those lines from one of the previous chapters, I hope you enjoy that part!! Hope in Minas Tirith was EXCELLENT!! Don't be gone for too long, I need to know what happens!!  
  
Kiki: I am so glad that you are enjoying my story!! I adore your stories, and I am glad that you have this fearless soul to overcome the hardships of this pairing. I love your creativity, and I cannot wait for your next post!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Alece: I am so glad you enjoy this pairing!!! Thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you for you kind words!!! I really appreciate them!!!  
  
Okay, now for some chapter notes. This is still very much an AU! Characters, ALL characters are based on the movie. This ending was not the original, but things were getting WAY too long, so I cut it in half. So read this as a part one.  
  
Now I have a question. . . Are you guys getting bored?????? I know I am irritated with how much I have repeated myself. I hate the light and the darkness!! Blah blah blah!!! It's like all I can write about!!  
  
So, if you guys are getting bored, just tell me and I will stop this. This is not a threat or anything, I 'm just curious!! I have a lot more plans, but if the interest is not there, then I'll just put this one up for another day. I hope to stop being so repetitive!!!   
  
So, be kind! And PLEASE review!!! I really need feedback!!!!  
  
Okay, I hope you all enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter Six: The Breath of Life  
  
There was life now. After all had turned to black, the fair wind brought forth by wings cleared the smoke and flame away. Then there was nothing, nothing but the pale white light of relief. He awoke with that same pale light behind him, a circle of protection and celebration. He opened his eyes and stared with disbelief at Gandalf.   
  
Then from the wizard erupted a joyous sound, laughter. Clear and bright was the sound, no sorrow nor stifling of emotions. It was only the pure sound of happiness, something that had not been heard in a very long time.   
  
Frodo answered with a laugh of his own. He had found life again.   
  
More life entered the room, with the coming of the fellowship. All who entered brought their own mirth and cheer. No smiles were that of sorrow or pain. There had been that look from Sam, the look of one who simply knew.   
  
Life had indeed returned, all of its tastes, feelings, and splendor. Frodo looked to each friend and smiled when their name touched his lips.   
  
"Aragorn," and when Aragorn's eyes rose from their once downcast position, Frodo saw that his mirth was not as true as it had seemed with his entrance. Deep in his eyes he still held sorrow. His face bore the evidence of many changes. This Frodo saw, but he knew to ignore these new things that hung from Aragorn's frame. Many events had taken place that would change the heart of any who had suffered through them. So, Frodo looked away from the man he had once called Strider. The darkness in his eyes brought the cold numbing pain of despair back to Frodo's heart. He turned to Merry and Pippin to listen and feel the renewal of life.   
  
*******  
  
He walked now, alone, celebrating every breath that he took. Dark had been his dreams, filled with the smell of smoke and burning flesh. Death he had not found, but sorrow he had felt with the knowledge of his father's passing. He was truly alone for the first time in his life.  
  
That is why he had taken to walking about at night. Sleep did not come, nor did he feel that he needed more rest. So, as night fell, he would rise and walk the halls of the Houses of Healing. A cool wind blew, touching his face with its soft invisible fingers. He cast his eyes to the shining light of the stars. So much light sparkled in the night sky. To Faramir, the night would always hold the special memories of his mother, a woman he had never known, but had always loved. Her robe was the color of blue only seen when the moon is right. Then adorning the mystic blue of the moonlit fabric was the bright shimmer of silver stars. She had passed in the night, becoming his first memory of both love and death.   
  
So it was on this night, when the moon was in its special place and the night sky was a deep blue, that Faramir looked away from his mother's memory. She was now, not alone in her place after life. For a son and her husband now accompanied her. Sad and bitter would not be the remaining days of Faramir, son of Denethor. He would not follow in his father's ways. He was to make use of the days that still lay before him. Well he would be, and happy.   
  
The walk back to his room was a light and carefree one. His renewed life was set with brightness upon his fair face. Stairs he took one at a time, appreciating their place in his journey. The turn of a hall was met with childish enthusiasm. So pleased was Faramir with his new promise of life that he lost himself in the many halls of the Houses of Healing. New was the dark hall he found himself wondering down. He knew that he should stop and turn around, but something drew him onward. His neck tingled with mystic calling that suggested an opportunity of fate. There was one torch lit outside a large wooden door. He focused his eyes on the light and went forth. As he came to the door, he saw that it was ajar, and a strange pale light emerged from the room. Slowly with little fear he pushed open the door quietly.  
  
And there laying in a shroud of unworldly light was a woman more fair and beautiful then any he had ever seen. His breath was forgotten as he looked upon her. Unconscious steps brought him closer to her bedside. Faramir studied her with eyes of wonder, never had he seen such a sight. Cold fair skin warmed by the golden hair upon her head. The beauty and sadness that clung to her sleeping figure made Faramir shiver, her vision was almost too much for him to bear. The single candle that burned by her bed was blotted out by the light that encircled her sleeping form. The light held its own fascination, but still it was her simple loveliness that stilled his heart.   
  
Then, not paying any mind to the protecting beam of light that surrounded the sleeping woman, Faramir put forth his hand to touch her white as snow flesh.  
  
It was then that a sharp intake of breath was heard from across the room, this caused Faramir's eyes to leave the sleeping figure.  
  
Long and intense was the stare between Aragorn and Faramir, each challenging the other. For at this time both their hearts held equal love for the Lady Éowyn.. But in the eyes of Aragorn there was the dark sorrow of long suffering, and it was this darkness that made Faramir look away from his king.  
  
He bowed low and said,  
  
"I am sorry my liege, I did not know."  
  
He then looked into the hollow eyes of Aragorn once more. A haunted man with the pain of much despair stood watching his every move. Apologies were not heard, he only recognized the presence of an intruder.   
  
Faramir then turned and quickly departed the room. He walked a few paces down the sparsely lit hall before turning to view the door again. It shut quietly, blocking the entrance of anyone who dared to trespass again.   
  
Faramir placed his head in his hands, he was overcome by his own frustration. If only he had cast aside the weight of the past, the weight of the dead, then he would have found this woman sooner. It had been his freedom, his carefree attitude that had drawn him to this almost hidden room. Faramir knew in his heart that if the presence of Aragorn had not been there, then his, Faramir's touch would have called the lady from whatever darkness she resided in.  
  
However, that was not the will of fate. He had missed his chance, it had slipped past him. Now, the sleeping woman would only be a memory to him. A woman who he had never known, but would always love.   
  
*******  
  
Sleep would no longer find him, he only sat with eyes wide open. He waited now, watching her eyes, hoping for some movement of life. Patience he had found, but only from the numbness of solitude. He moved his eyes from Éowyn to the door of her room. It remained closed, with a chair up against it. There would be no more unwelcome trespassers.   
  
From the east came the dawn, shades of pink and purple replaced the darkness of the night. It was at this time, that Aragorn, knew of nothing but his own sorrow. Today was to be the day of his crowning, and he wished for the presence of Éowyn. But she still slept, without any knowledge of time or visitor. As the first rays of sun touched the earth, Aragorn knew what he must do. He would have to walk away from this vigil. He feared that though her body was untouched, her spirit had already departed. Aragorn, wished her the freedom that death brought. So, with heavy steps he approached her bedside, and kissing her brow he said,  
  
"If sleep you must, then rest with peace. Do not linger in this state of in between. So long have you slept, I fear that you will have a tale much like that of Míriel, mother of Fëanor. And I, much like Finwë will still call to you, though your spirit has passed out of weariness. If that is be our tale, then I wish you peace, for I will not find mine until we meet again. For it is love that I hold for you Lady Éowyn. And so, I shall leave you now. My sorrow will not help you. Farewell, my lady. Until we meet again, when ever that may be."  
  
The chair he removed, and the door he shut behind him.  
  
*******  
  
Night had fallen again and the world had grown quiet. The bright moon caused the snows of Mount Mindolluin to sparkle with the same intensity of the stars. Aragorn followed behind Gandalf, down precarious, ancient paths they went. Finally Gandalf stopped and looked upon Aragorn with a curious gaze. Upon the sky, morning would soon arrive. Another dawn, another charge for the king.   
  
"The moon shines, and the sun rises. Two lights meet and under their joined beams, you will find that which you have been looking."   
  
Aragorn first looked to the sky, then to the ground where Gandalf's gaze lingered. There just beyond the edge of snow, coming forth from a barren slope of dark stone, stood the sapling of a tree. White and silver it was, the petals of its flowers were bright and sparkling like the snow. Aragorn went to it with speed, for it was what he had looked for. It was the final sign of the renewal in which had spread across the land with the return of the king.   
  
Aragorn removed it gently, easily it came from the earth, as if it wanted to go with him. He picked it up in his hands and raised it to the united beams of light. A burst of wind blew, carrying with it the smell of the sea. The wind rustled then snatched some of the white petals sending them floating in the sky.   
  
Gandalf laughed at the sight,  
  
"You see, Aragorn deep roots are not reached by the frost. Some that linger in chill, shall bring life, even to the fair wind of this world."   
  
Away the petals went, from both tree and king. Some fell to the green world that lay at the bottom of the mountain, while others tumbled through the air, cast to the heavens by the invisible force of the western wind.   
  
*******  
  
The windows of Éowyn's room were blown open with a shattering noise. A powerful gust of wind entered her room. Slowly it deposited the glittering white petals that it carried. Softly they fell to the floor, then as another gust blew, more petals were flown to the sleeping figure. They hung for a moment, suspended by the light that surrounded her, then slowly they dropped past the protecting light, coming to a final rest upon her face and body.   
  
The wind that blew had the smell of snowy mountains upon it, new it was, as if no other living thing had breathed it in before.   
  
And so it was with this fresh clean breath of air, that Éowyn's lungs took it in. Life was remembered, smoke and darkness were forgotten, and she was finally free from her prison.  
  
She sat up with a start. The light passed, but the wind still blew, tangling her hair. She took in a quick deep cleansing breath, and said the one word that she had held on her lips for the duration of her dark sleep.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
But he did not come.  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn stood now in a hall of grey stone, with a great window that looked out upon the City of Kings. The white tree he had found and had planted, it grew now in the courtyard, summoning the true days of the king. His crown he did not wear, for there was no need. He already had the manytroubles of king, he did not need another weight. He watched the sky as a cloud passed over the sun, blocking its light from the world with a brief shadow.   
  
Something caught his eye and he turned from the city. A loud piercing note of silence filled the hall as he laid his hollow eyes upon the sight that stood just a small distance from him. He blinked, but the figure did not waver. Then he waited for the light to return, for he still did not trust his sight. Yet the shadow still remained, and his uncertainty grew.   
  
Long they stared at one another, each waiting for the spell of the other to break and reality to once again show the loneliness that long had been endured by either sleep, or the turmoil of life. Then Aragorn took one step forward, light spread its warmth upon the world again. And he knew her, for truth the light had brought. His voice shook with emotion as he said the name he had called to from across the lost wilderness of shadow.  
  
"Éowyn."  
  
She did not answer, but her chin quivered and a tear escaped her shining eyes. Then as the shadows began to fall away and she knew his voice had been the one that had called to her, she breathed freely again. Her arms opened like large wings and with the swiftness of wind, her feet carried her to his open arms.   
  
Long was their simple embrace. Aragorn buried his face into her neck and shoulders. Her ears filled with the secret words of his past promises. Éowyn's eyes closed, and for the first time she was free of all grief and heartache. Her heart changed, allowing her own words to echo that of Aragorn's.  
  
Now, with new oaths made, they looked upon one another. Love they held in their eyes, and shared confidences. It was Éowyn who spoke the first words that were above a whisper. Privacy did not seem so important to her at such a moment. Her eyes now glistened with the tears of reunion, and as she spoke they fell slowly down her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Aragorn looked at her strangely, then he brushed the tears away with his gently thumbs.  
  
"Why do you thank me?"  
  
She smiled now, words from the past came floating back to her.   
  
"You called to me. I heard you. I'm thanking you for calling me from shadow and pain."   
  
Overwhelmed by his own emotions, Aragorn bowed his head. So many times had he called to her, so much doubt he had held. When the words that she now spoke were said by him, the future had indeed seemed dark. Yet, now none of that mattered, for it had been the cries of victory that had sounded the end. But now all he saw was the light from her eyes, and he knew that victory had brought them all to a blessed time. All things must pass, but the days of the king were renewed and would flourish for many ages to come.  
  
Aragorn's eyes held the disbelief of such a moment. Then reacting on the urgent impulse to touch her, he kissed her, suddenly and completely.   
  
They stole away in silence, hands entwined.   
  
*******  
  
Days of quiet followed, with only the touch of hands and lips upon skin being their only reality. Words were forgotten as the world turned away and allowed them the privacy they sought.  
  
Slowly as what would be their last night of solitude faded into day, plans were made for their wedding. Protocol would assume that Éowyn would return first to Edoras to bury her uncle, but that did not seem practical. Soon, would come the last journey of Théoden, and when it did many who now stayed in Minas Tirith would follow. For this would be the path of all the hobbits, and of course of her brother. Then homeward bound the hobbits would tread, for the couple did not forget that home did call to their friends. And responsibility called to the new King of Rohan.   
  
So it was that a wedding was planned before the final march of King Théoden. For the attendance of all those whom the couple loved were wanted at the union.  
  
*******  
  
They were married under the fading light of twilight, when the world cannot decide which light to beckon. Both the moon and the sun dueled in the sky, creating an array of contrasting colors.   
  
The sky held its magical glow, and the prospering white tree relinquished many glittering petals. They fell upon all who watched as Aragorn, King Elessar kissed the lips of Éowyn the Lady of Rohan. With that kiss ended the days of silence and solitude. Their days of suffering had finally come to an end.   
  
The promise of renewal did not end with the wedding of the king. A great feast was to be held, voices were to echo in song, and feet were to dance for the coming prosperity.   
  
The King and Queen now stood, watching as their friends gathered around them, awaiting the celebration. The Tree of Gondor was to their backs as they readied to address the wedding party. Aragorn toasted his bride and his people, his words marked the beginning of the feast.  
  
Later, after several toasts had been given to honor the royal couple, Merry approached his friends. He stood with amazement at their pairing. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.  
  
Éowyn was the first to notice his close presence, her eyes, then her face turned to greet Merry. She laughed loudly at his sight.  
  
"What do you look at with such fascination, my dear Merry?"   
  
Her kind laugh subsided as a gentle smile replaced it.   
  
Merry stammered slightly,  
  
I-I'm sorry, my-my lady, I mean, my queen."   
  
The smiles of both Aragorn and Éowyn turned to light chuckles.  
  
Merry scowled at both, causing them to end their shared laughter.  
  
"It is Éowyn and Aragorn, as it was before," said the King. "Now tell us, Master Hobbit, what is it that you look at with such astonishment?"   
  
Merry grew thoughtful, then spoke with much seriousness.  
  
"It is just that-well, you two. Both of you must admit that this wedding is a little unexpected. I mean, none of us knew."   
  
"Well, speak for yourself, Merry. I knew, I knew all along." Said Pippin who now stood beside his friend.   
  
"No you didn't, Pip. We were just talking about the surprise of it all."  
  
"No we weren't. You mentioned the surprise of the wedding, and I agreed. I knew about their relationship long before you were released from the Houses of Healing."   
  
Pippin nodded his head in assurance.  
  
Merry's brow furrowed as he met Pippin's confidence with a challenge.   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Well, Merry, really it's quite simple. I was sent to find Aragorn, when I accidentally stumbled upon. . ."  
  
"Gentlemen. This is not a matter to argue over." Said Aragorn as he interrupted Pippin's long speech.   
  
The two hobbits looked with much perplexity upon their friend. Aragorn reached for Éowyn's hand, before explaining himself.  
  
"Ours is a long story, bearing many riddles and rhymes. Some have been answered, others still remain hidden in mystery. Yet, we still found one another, and here we shall remain."   
  
He then took her hand and turned it over, gently he kissed her palm. Aragorn then looked up and met her eyes in shared secret. Éowyn blushed as she saw the love in his eyes. Then Aragorn bowed his head again and laid his soft lips upon her wrist. A small gesture, but one that spoke of many things.   
  
Merry and Pippin watched with boredom. The words that Aragorn spoke meant nothing to them. It was Pippin who turned to Merry and said,  
  
"I think we should get something to eat," then his eyes widened as he saw someone pass with a pint. "And drink."  
  
Merry watched the couple a brief moment longer, his curiosity still evident. Then he shrugged his shoulders and turned to Pippin.  
  
" I agree, Pip. I'm starving."   
  
Long the newly wed couple sat uninterrupted by guests. Then a member of the King's guard came to Aragorn, he bowed low to the couple before speaking.  
  
"I am sorry sire, but you are needed."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Aragorn with much annoyance.  
  
The guard blinked with fear, then hesitated before answering.  
  
"I-I am not sure, my lord. I only know that your counsel is sought."   
  
Aragorn nodded,  
  
"Fine, I will be there in a moment."  
  
He gave the guard leave. Aragorn then turned to look upon Éowyn, there was regret in his eyes, and irritation.  
  
"I am sorry." He said earnestly.  
  
Éowyn nodded,  
  
"I know, but it is the life of a king… and a queen."  
  
Then she cupped his face with both hands and kissed him lightly on the mouth.  
  
"I understand. Go now, go without any guilt."  
  
"Do you wish to join me?"   
  
"No, not this time, but thank you for offering."   
  
Aragorn brushed her brow with his lips, before he turned and departed from the celebration.   
  
Éowyn sat and watched as the back of Aragorn disappeared among the crowd. Then she set her gaze upon the many strange faces that surrounded her. Her great happiness seemed to drain for a moment, as the familiar tug of loneliness came pulling at her heart again.   
  
Then her eyes were met by another. Long and predatory was his stare, yet no fear entered her heart. He watched, but there was no real threat about him. The crowd of unknown faces parted as he walked slowly through them. Finally, he stood before her. He kissed her hand as he bowed.   
  
"My Queen, may I offer you my congratulations."   
  
"Thank you," she said as his face slowly rose from her hand to meet her eyes.   
  
His eyes were intense, much more so now that they were right before her. He looked upon her with knowledge, familiarity. Her brow furrowed with confusion, she knew with great certainty that she had never met this man.   
  
The man seemed to realize this, for his eyes told of his recognition.  
  
"I am Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Prince of Ithilien."  
  
Éowyn nodded her head slowly, then she stole her eyes away from his quickly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.   
  
Now Faramir's eyes clouded, his emotions became more hidden then before. He reached out and lifted her chin.   
  
"We have never been properly introduced, though we have spent much time in the same location."  
  
Éowyn drew back from him, his hand fell to his side swiftly.  
  
"I am sorry?" She asked with puzzlement.  
  
Faramir nodded and placed a simple, innocent smile on his face.  
  
"We both suffered wounds of the same nature. I know your face from the Houses of Healing, for our time there was the same."   
  
She smiled at this, for he seemed sincere in his tale. She gave a small uncomfortable laugh, then said.  
  
"Well, it is good to be awake, and know one of many who suffered as I did."   
  
His smile remained as he spoke again.  
  
"Yes, I am sure you rejoice with the new life that has been given to you. I know that I did as the realization struck me."   
  
Then his face grew thoughtful and he looked upon curiously.  
  
"So much we have in common. I do wonder what could have been."   
  
Just then Aragorn stepped in front of Faramir. He took up his wife's hand and kissed it while he knelt down before her.   
  
"I am sorry I left you, my lady. I do hope I was not gone for too long."   
  
Éowyn's eyes lingered on Faramir, then her gaze dropped, and her concentration was set upon her husband. She laughed with much cheer.  
  
"No, it was not too long. But it seems in your absence I have managed to meet a new friend."   
  
She nodded towards Faramir. Aragorn stood and looked at Faramir with the same haunted look as from before.   
  
"Faramir." He bowed his head slightly to his Steward.  
  
Faramir's face flinched slightly at the look he received from Aragorn. Turning his eyes away he bowed low before them both.  
  
"My King, may I offer you my congratulations."   
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement, then he held out his hand to Éowyn. She took his offered hand and stood beside him.  
  
"You may offer your congratulations, and I will take them. But you must excuse us Lord Faramir, for the hour is late, and I fear that my wife's still delicate health could not endure any more of these festivities."   
  
Faramir gave another slight bow of the head.  
  
"Of course, my liege."   
  
Then setting his gaze once again on the queen he spoke to her.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you finally, and properly."   
  
Faramir stood his ground, with his head down, while the royal couple passed him.   
  
They did not look back to see that the eyes of the Steward were watching with much desire. 


	7. Chapter Seven: For Frodo

Winds  
  
By  
  
Necole  
  
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien!!  
  
Notes: OOOOO lots of notes this time! This is a rather strange chapter, because I am trying to write them as truly together. Yet they have all of these problems that they still need to work out. So, peace and happiness does not come easy. Now, for my big note on Faramir. Look to the book, he says, "were you the blissful Queen of Gondor, still I would love you." So that is my insight for where I am taking him. So no flames about Faramir's character! If he travels into uncharted territory, it is only because of love!!!   
  
I still have BIG plans for this fic, and I appreciate all of you who are still reading this! I hope not to bore!  
  
Now for some thank yous  
  
Trixy: Thank you so much for your truthful review! I appreciated all you had to say! I know I used that whole light and darkness thing WAY too much! I mean it was actually annoying me, and I am writing it! I'm going to try to ignore those two words, but sometimes they have to come back up! As for those last two lines, I agree, they were a bit rushed and not my best! But thank you for sticking it out with me! I hope to entertain more with my following chapters! I hope you will continue to read! Once again, thank you for your honesty!  
  
Dark Wanderer: Thank you for reviewing!!! I, too was annoyed with A/E not being together, it was taking way too long. But they are together now, yet all is not well. They will never have peace, because this is a fan fiction! If they had peace the fic would end, and I have miles to go before I sleep!! I'm glad you are still reading!! Thank you for your sweet words!!!  
  
Van: All I can say is, Thank you! I appreciate your kind words, and I am glad that you are still enjoying my story! I hope that you will continue to do so!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Kiki: I am not going to give up on this fic, I enjoy writing it, so I shall contiune it! Thank you for your words of encouragement, especially dealing with that icky bad review! What to say? Keep your eyes on Faramir, but remember that I am a TRUE A/E shipper, so don't start worrying yet! Thank you so much for reviewing, and thank you for enjoying my story!  
  
Magsluvsaragorn: I am so glad that you are enjoying my story! I am also happy that you like the length! I plan to make it even longer, so be prepared!! OH! Watch out for Faramir!!!!  
  
Shirl: I am SO SO Happy that you liked my fic!! Thank you so much for reviewing! And I do hope that you will continue to read!!!  
  
Lisa: I am so glad that you liked the last chapter!!! I was worried! I am also worried that you will hate this chapter, but I had to do what I had to do!!! Good Luck with School! And your Harry Potter fic! I am sure that it is phenomenal! Thank you again for being so so sweet!!!  
  
Jen: You always say the nicest things!!! Thank you for that!!! I hate to say that there will definitely be more obstacles, a lot more!! So be prepared! Thank you for always being so kind, I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story!!!  
  
OKAY!!!! Now, on with the show!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: For Frodo  
  
Éowyn could still hear the sounds of celebration. They rose from the city and the Court of the Fountain on chilled night air. She heard the sounds of life and wished her feet were there to dance. The cold grey of the large room seemed to close in on her. Sleep nor comfort would she find in this room.   
  
She sat up in bed and looked over at the sleeping form of her husband. A gentle smile touched her lips as she moved closer to him. Her touch was faint as she traced the lines of his brow. Even with the peace of sleep his face still held lines of worry. Again she touched them, hoping they would vanish.   
  
They did not.   
  
Eyes opened wide and she heard him take a deep breath. Then his eyes closed again as her lips attempted to do what her hands could not.   
  
"Did I wake you?" She asked him this as her lips found his ear.  
  
"No."   
  
The touch of her lips left him, and he found her face above his.   
  
"Still, you do not sleep?"   
  
Aragorn moved and took her into his arms. Her back was to his chest, their hands were clasp around her waist. He held his lips to her neck for a long time, the heat of his breath caused her to moan as her head fell back onto him. Finally he pulled his lips away and whispered.  
  
"You do not sleep, why should I?"   
  
Éowyn laughed with the suggestion of his roaming hand that accompanied his statement.   
  
With the slow tide of her thoughts came the reasons for her lack of sleep. Her laughter was forgotten and disturbing their closeness she turned in his arms. There was a heavy silence now, one that made the distance between them grow. The bliss of the private moment was forgotten as Aragorn saw her eyes turn cold and grey like the room that held them. He reached out and touched her cheek.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
She smiled with his touch, then closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she did open them again she spoke with honesty.  
  
"I feel that my eyes have been closed for too long. Sleep, I have had, too much. To sleep, is to waste the breath of life, and I do not plan to do that again."   
  
Aragorn watched with quiet sympathy. He knew she felt loss, as did he. The mortal life was a battle, one fought with time. Long did the days seem when sorrow and grief ruled over the land, but now that happiness had found them both, the days grew short.   
  
He touched the Evenstar that still hung from her neck. The life of an immortal was a patient one. A patience that he now longed for.   
  
Éowyn watched as his eyes grew blank and distant. She saw that his hand now lay on the necklace. Her heart fell with the weight of her exhaled breath. Of course, his thought still remained with another. The necklace was all he had left of her. Éowyn did not wish to be jealous. She reacted by first laying a hand over his, then anger was fueled by memory, and she became frozen. The want of his whole heart was all that she could concentrate on. She turned away from him, her back like a wall. She shivered now with the fear of solitude, and the loneliness of such a bare room. Éowyn felt the shock of his stare, so to answer him she spoke with the chill that she now felt.  
  
"I should give this back to you. It is not mine to keep."   
  
Aragorn stared at her turned back, bare and white like sheets of snow. He touched her delicately, with slow hot hands. He traveled the length of her backbone until he reached the slope of her waist. Then he pulled her into a strong, tight embrace. His arms encircled her entire body, and in doing so their arms, their hands merged together like the branches of growing trees.   
  
"I gave it to you, and do not wish for its return."   
  
He kissed her neck, pressing the chain the Evenstar hung by into her skin.  
  
"You are all I wish for."   
  
She did not speak, she only separated herself from the entwining cage of his arms. Éowyn looked at him, studied his face. Her eyes shimmered with the radiance of tears as she closed the distance between them and kissed him.  
  
Grey stone walls came and closed in around them. The rhythm of celebration was slowly absorbed by their bodies, until the world fell away and all was forgotten.   
  
*******  
  
She now looked upon the one thing that grew in Minas Tirith, and even it was not green. The white tree grew and blossomed, but did not bear resemblance to any trees she had seen. It, like the entire city emerged from the mountain with a white pristine glow. She cared not to look at the tree any longer, so she turned her back on the grandness of the High Court. Éowyn walked past the many symbols of her new land, and did not acknowledge them. Her gaze was distant, it looked East where blackness had once been. Yet, now all the land seemed green, and full of life. Something that the White City was missing. Her feet carried her out onto the large mass of stone that jetted out like the floor of a flat bottomed boat. There she stood, on the bow of the city, homesick for the plains of Rohan. She wished for anything green, anything that had life. The city only sparkled below with the loneliness of stone. Her hair tangled in the wind as her eyes called upon the many memories of life that the green world held.   
  
"What do you look for, my lady?"   
  
Startled, she turned quickly. A smile lit up her face when she looked upon her husband. Aragorn came closer, his lines of concern were now quite visible. Éowyn's face fell when their eyes met.  
  
His eyes were wide with the intensity of his question. She looked away, embarrassed by her own selfishness.  
  
"I do not know, my lord."   
  
Aragorn then stepped closer, he touched her lightly on the cheek, causing her to look at him.   
  
"What has brought on your sadness?"   
  
Her eyes searched his, looking for a way to not answer his question. Aragorn did not falter, his gaze remained steady.  
  
Her shoulders relaxed with defeat.  
  
"I-I look for life past these walls. I feel caged in this stone fortress."   
  
Éowyn's speech increased with her courage.  
  
" Did you know, that there are no gardens? No flowers, no life to celebrate in. And if there are, I certainly have not found them. My adventures have taken me all over our new home, and I have found nothing that grows. Except of course, for the White Tree, which grows with a speed I have never seen."   
  
He took her into his arms,   
  
"You miss the land of your people."   
  
Éowyn looked up from the embrace.   
  
"It is not only that, but I miss growth and life. The shadow of my heart has gone, now I only wish to bring life to this world. Something to tend, something to grow. Green, I wish to make the world."   
  
Aragorn smiled at her speech, then bending slightly, he kissed her on the brow.  
  
"If it is gardens that you wish for, then gardens I will give. But know this, White Lady of Rohan. Life has returned to this court because of you. Look past the stone, and see the life of our people. They are our gardens, and we must tend them."   
  
Éowyn nodded in understanding.  
  
"My thoughts have been selfish."   
  
Aragorn then turned very serious, his voice grew quiet with the whisper of sincerity.  
  
"No, you are not selfish. You only miss the life, the freedom that we both once had. I, too miss it. But this is my place, one that I have searched a long time for."   
  
Worry then took Aragorn's face. He looked down, then took in a deep breath, hesitating before he spoke.  
  
"Do you regret this, this life you have chosen? Do you regret life as a queen?"   
  
Éowyn raised his face to meet hers. In her stare was the passing of her sorrow, her heart washed with the light of pure love that she felt for him. She had no room for regrets, they would cost her too much. She wished for nothing more then the life that she now had.  
  
She smiled before her lips parted.  
  
" I regret nothing."   
  
Aragorn nodded slightly, then moving with great speed, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her tenderly. They then turned away from the edge of the stone precipice and walked hand in hand, back to the White Tree.   
  
They sat with their hands clasped, speaking of many things. Éowyn's head fell to his chest as they sat by the Fountain, she listened to his heartbeat and thought of the many possibilities that were yet to come. He kissed the crown of her head and rejoiced in the silence of their world.   
  
This was how Frodo found them.   
  
Éowyn sat up and insisted, as did Aragorn, that the Ring-bearer join them.  
  
" I know you wish to journey home. I shall not try to stop you, though I do not want to see you go." Said the King.  
  
Éowyn smiled her kind smile as she looked down upon Frodo.  
  
"Nor do I, for you and all the hobbits are so dear to me. Stay for a while longer."   
  
"I would like to, but I do wish to see Bilbo"  
  
Aragorn nodded,  
  
"Yes, Bilbo shall have but one more journey. I understand your need to see him."  
  
Frodo's eyes looked away from Aragorn's.  
  
"Yes, he has lingered for quite some time. I fear that if I do not leave soon, I might never see him again."   
  
"We will leave in seven days. At that time the last march of King Théoden will take place. Myself, and my queen will escort you at least as far as Edoras."  
  
Frodo looked again into the eyes of Aragorn and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn stopped him before he continued on.  
  
"Do not thank me Ring-bearer, for it is you that we should all thank. Know this, if I have any gifts that I could give to match your deeds, I would give them. As it is, what you desire, shall be made yours. You and your companions will ride in honor and arrayed as princes of this land."  
  
Éowyn watched in a quiet daze as the Ring-bearer bid them farewell. He had only walked a few paces when Éowyn stood suddenly. She opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced as a cold wind blew and encircled her neck. Her entire body began to shake with the chill of the mystic wind that blew only about her. Éowyn fell to her knees as a great weakness took her. Aragorn shouted her name and Frodo turned around and ran back to where she had fallen.   
  
She did not see them, nor did she hear her name upon their lips. Her ears had filled with the magic language of the elves. And though she did not speak or know Elvish, she uttered the words and understood their meaning. They burned with a hot chill in her mind and her lips.   
  
The event past and Éowyn opened her eyes suddenly. The concerned faces of Aragorn and Frodo met her gaze. Aragorn opened his mouth with worry, but was silenced when Éowyn stood on her own. Her hands went to the clasp of the Evenstar and she removed it from her neck. She then placed the token around Frodo's neck.  
  
When she did speak, her voice was changed. It rang with the deep sound of the earth's many ages. And a light ignited around her, one of grace and wisdom, yet still frightening in its strength.  
  
"I give this now to you Frodo Baggins, Ring-bearer. A place now is given to you by the Elves, immortal and wisest of all. This star will guide you through grief and the memory of your burden. If the memory is too heavy, then you may pass into the West, until your wounds and weariness are healed. Forget not this green world, but look now down the road to where the lights of twilight meet the horizon. There you will find peace. Farewell Ring-bearer, farewell."   
  
The light faded and Éowyn fell forward with exhaustion. Aragorn caught her in his arms and together they fell to the ground. Her head and upper body supported by his arms. She looked to Frodo who still looked upon her with shock. His hand rested on the gift that he now wore about his neck. Éowyn spoke between the intakes of breath.   
  
"The protection of the Valar has now passed to you, Frodo."   
  
" I do not understand!" Was Frodo's harsh reply.  
  
Éowyn smiled as her tired eyes tried not to close.  
  
"You will."  
  
Then her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness.   
  
Aragorn moved quickly and took her limp body into his arms and carried her indoors, with Frodo following close behind. As they made their way through the main doors, Faramir came running and stopped suddenly in front of the King.  
  
"What has happened?" He asked in desperation. "From my window high above the Tree, I saw that the Queen fell, or has she fainted?"  
  
Aragorn did not care for his words, nor his presence.  
  
"I do not know what has happened, please step aside."   
  
Aragorn's voice held no sympathy or kindness, he only looked upon Faramir with eyes of distrust and anger.  
  
"Let me pass." He asked again.  
  
Faramir's desperation seemed to fade momentarily as his own anger took him. Then he released the breath he was holding and with a sigh of defeat, allowed his King to pass.   
  
Quick feet took Aragorn to their shared rooms. Once he had placed his wife upon their bed, he turned and looked to Frodo.  
  
"Will you find Gandalf for me?"   
  
Frodo only nodded before running out the door in search for Gandalf.   
  
*******  
  
"Éowyn!"  
  
"Éowyn!"  
  
Her eyes opened and she took in a sharp breath. Gandalf's face lit up with a calm smile.  
  
"There now, you are awake."   
  
He released his grip on her hand and patted the top of her head.  
  
"I am afraid you gave us all quite a scare. Aragorn most of all."   
  
Éowyn raised herself with weak arms, then rested her back against the many pillows of the bed.  
  
"That was not my intention."   
  
Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Aragorn who came through the door from the adjoining chamber. He stopped in the threshold and looked upon his conscious wife. Éowyn met his stare with a sad smile.   
  
Then Gandalf cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"I believe that I am no longer needed. I will make a rather hasty exit."   
  
He gave a slight bow to Éowyn, who thanked him simply.  
  
"Thank you, Gandalf."  
  
"There is no need to thank me, I am only glad that you were so easy to wake. Rest now and gain more strength."  
  
He then passed Aragorn, who turned and touched his arm.  
  
"Thank you, my friend."   
  
Gandalf smiled, "Your worries are over now. Go to her."   
  
Aragorn nodded his head in appreciation then slowly turned to face Éowyn again.   
  
The White Wizard closed the doors to the many chambers of the King, allowing privacy again to enter the stone walls.   
  
*******  
  
The door shut behind Gandalf and Aragorn rushed to Éowyn's side. He took up her hand and kissed it with passion. He then kissed her wrist and sat down still holding her hand to his chest. With her free hand Éowyn ran light fingers through his hair.   
  
"I am sorry that I worried you so." She whispered to him.   
  
He kissed her hand again.  
  
"That does not matter. I only wish to know what happened, what caused this?"  
  
Éowyn looked away from him,  
  
"I am not exactly sure. I fear I will not be able to explain."   
  
Aragorn touched her chin and brought her gaze back to his.  
  
"Try."   
  
She took in a deep breath.  
  
"I sat and heard your words of gratitude for Frodo, and I wanted to do something for him. If it had not been for him or his quest, I do not think that fate would have allowed you and I to meet. I owe my life and my happiness to Frodo, as do all the people of Middle-earth."  
  
Aragorn exhaled and a sad smiled captured his lips.  
  
"Fate is a strange thing." And with those words he leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.   
  
The kiss ended with their lips still a breath away from one another.  
  
"That still does not explain all of what has occurred," whispered Aragorn.  
  
Éowyn nodded,   
  
"I wanted to stand and give the necklace to Frodo. I thought that it would give him some comfort in his journeys to come, as it had done for me. I know I would never had been freed from my prison if it had not been for the light of the Evenstar. For I saw it in the darkness, and I followed it. I stood to speak of these things to Frodo, when a cold wind blew, and my own thoughts were forgotten."  
  
Her quiet voice faded until their was only silence and the space before the next kiss between them.   
  
Aragorn pulled away from another kiss and looked at her with amazement.  
  
"Then it is true, the protection of the Valar is responsible for this. You have given Frodo the gift I once asked to be given to you. He will be watched over, as you were watched and cared for. He has also been given passage with the Elves. If he feels the need to, he may go into the West."   
  
Éowyn knew this,  
  
"Yes, I remember hearing those words, he can pass into the West, where his wounds and weariness will be healed."   
  
Aragorn nodded slowly,  
  
"You said those very words to Frodo."  
  
She smiled brightly, her gaze looking past him into a strange distant land that only she could see.  
  
"Then I can rest easy, knowing that there will be peace for him."   
  
"Yes, we are indebted to Frodo. . . for many things."   
  
He looked upon her knowingly and she nodded in understanding. Then she raised her face to his and kissed him passionately.   
  
Aragorn pulled away,  
  
"I should leave, you still need more rest."   
  
She clung to him,  
  
"Stay."  
  
A look exchanged between them, one that assured Aragorn of her strength and want.   
  
Aragorn returned his lips to hers for an urgent kiss. Then his hands slowly worked to remove the many layers that separated them from further intimacy.  
  
*******  
  
It was to Gandalf's surprise, that the first person to meet him after his departure from the royal couple, was Faramir.  
  
"Ah, Faramir. How are you this evening?"   
  
Faramir's eyes were intense and he ignored Gandalf's pleasantries.  
  
"What has happened to the Queen?"   
  
Gandalf frowned at his tone and frantic behavior.  
  
"She is fine, Faramir."  
  
Faramir's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.  
  
"I did not ask how she was, I asked what has happened to her."   
  
Gandalf made to walk past him but was slightly annoyed to see that he was still to his side.  
  
"That is something I cannot answer. Only the King or the Queen can answer that. For it was a private moment."   
  
Then Gandalf stopped suddenly and turned with power upon Faramir.  
  
"Why do you care, Faramir? What business is it of yours?"   
  
Faramir looked caught by the question, then his face turned to a kind smile, one of nobility.  
  
"I only ask, for she is my Queen, and the Kingdom cherishes her well being."   
  
Gandalf sighed,  
  
"Indeed."   
  
Then he took Faramir by the arm and brought him close.  
  
"I suggest, Lord Faramir, that you keep to yourself when it comes to the matters of the Queen. Do not forget that you are under the service of the King. Do not disrespect him, nor his Queen. No matter what your feelings are towards her."   
  
He let go of Faramir, sending him stumbling away from him. Faramir moved to speak, but was silenced by Gandalf's hand.  
  
"No, Faramir. Do not respond, for I know what it is you would say. Know this, you have been warned. Do not forget your loyalty to your King." 


End file.
